Mi Pesadilla
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un joven amable, simpático, divertido, extrovertido y... abiertamente gay. Era el chico más popular y querido de Dalton. Después de dos cursos tranquilo, Kurt Hummel aparece en la academia y cambia todo. El castaño se convertirá en la peor pesadilla de Blaine y llegará a afectar a su forma de ser. Nick y Jeff, inseparables amigos del moreno, lo ayudarán.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER DÍA

Blaine Anderson llegaba a la academia Dalton el primer día de clases. Ese sería su año, o al menos eso esperaba. Era el capitán de los Warblers y esperaba poder ganar por fin los nacionales liderando al Glee Club, no sólo vocalmente como hasta ese día, sino también desde el consejo en el que tomaban las decisiones. Además, esperaba ganar el campeonato de boxeo. Llevaba dos años compitiendo y creía que estaba listo para ser un campeón. Así pensaba que su solicitud para Julliart sería buena y tendría posibilidades de entrar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos, Jeff y Nick. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que pronto fue correspondida por la pareja.

– ¿Preparados para nuestro último curso? – Preguntó el ojimiel cuando se acercó a ellos y rodeaba a ambos con sus brazos.

– ¡Que tiemble Dalton! – Gritó el rubio.

Entraron y se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones. Los dos morenos compartían una mientras que Sterling lo hacía con Trent, otro amigo de los tres. Deshicieron las maletas y se dirigieron al Aula Magna donde se realizaban todos los actos en los que tenían que estar presentes todos los alumnos. Los cuatro reían mientras buscaban un sitio para sentarse cuando alguien tapó los ojos de Blaine por la espalda.

– ¡David! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que hagas eso? – Exclamó el más bajo.

– Las veces que haga falta Hobbit. – Respondió el aludido liberándolo para que volviera a ver.

– ¿Algún día sereis lo suficientemente maduros como para tener una conversación normal con vosotros? – Preguntó Wes mientras se acercaba a saludar a sus amigos.

– ¡No! – Contestaron los demás con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que el asiático sacudiera la cabeza con un gesto resignado.

Encontraron a su compañero Thad que les guardaba el sitio. El director entró y todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio. El hombre recordó las normas de Dalton, haciendo incapié en que el acoso y el maltrato estaba prohibido en esa academia, especialmente si estaban entre el grupo de estudiantes que estaban alojados en la residencia. Los estudiantes que vivían cerca volvían a sus casas todos los días pero muchos de ellos se quedaban toda la semana allí y convivían en las habitaciones que se les había asignado. De los chicos, sólo Blaine, Nick, Jeff y Trent estaban internos. Los demás volvían a sus hogares tras las clases o cuando terminaban las tareas.

Cuando el acto acabó, Anderson, Montgomery y Duval se fueron a toda prisa. Eran algunos de los voluntarios que se encargarían de repartir los libros, horarios, uniformes, ropa de deporte y demás efectos necesarios para el curso a los estudiantes. El ojimiel se encargaba de los alumnos cuyos apellidos estaban entre la "e" y la "j". Uno a uno, los estudiantes iban pasando y le decían su nombre y apellidos. Con eso, Blaine buscaba la ropa, el horario y los libros que les correspondían.

– Kurt Hummel. – Dijo una angelical voz. El moreno miró al joven que estaba delante de él. Tenía unos ojos azules profundos y maravillosos. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia arriba, de manera informal. Era un poco más alto que él y muy hermoso. Su blanca piel parecía muy suave y la ropa ajustada que llevaba dejaba apreciar todo su cuerpo, desde sus largas y delgadas piernas, hasta sus brazos un poco marcados. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo hasta que Wes le tocó el hombro. Miró el horario del joven y no pudo evitar sonreir.

– Coincidimos en todas las clases menos francés. Yo opté por español como idioma extranjero. – Le informó al chico.

– Lo que sea... ¿Me das mis cosas? – Cortó él. Blaine asintió y le dio las bolsas y la carpeta con toda la información. Después de eso, el ojiazul se fue sin decir ni palabra.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de recoger sus nuevas pertenencias, llegó la hora de comer. Los Warblers se reunieron en su mesa de siempre. Los miembros que estaban internos habían "prestado" sus habitaciones a los demás para que dejaran las cosas, ya que de otra forma debían cargar con ellas todo el día. Blaine se sentó entre David y Nick, como era habitual y comenzaron con las bromas y las risas.

– Creo que por fin Niff no van a ser la única pareja de Dalton... Al menos, por parte de Blaine... – Comentó Wes en tono de burla.

– ¿Qué? ¡Cuentanos todo! – Pidió Jeff.

– No sé de qué está hablando. – Dijo el moreno, aunque sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, delatando su "mentira".

– ¡Oh, vamos! Cuentame... – Suplicó el rubio que se encontraba casi encima de su novio para estar lo más cerca posible de su amigo.

– Sólo es un chico que me ha parecido atractivo. Pero de ahí a que vayamos a ser pareja... – Susurró el más bajo, probocando que todos soltaran un "oh" como el que se dice cuando se ve una imagen muy tierna.

– Es la primera vez que Blainy-Days se siente atraído por alguien... ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿McDonalds hoy a las ocho? – Gritó Thad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron con la conversación, haciendo que Anderson les contara con todo detalle lo que había pasado, acosándolo a preguntas y haciéndolo sonrosar en múltiples ocasiones.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a la sala de los Warblers, era la reunión para nombrar a los miembros del consejo de ese año, para convocar las audiciones y así tener el equipo cuanto antes. Para todos era extraño estar allí sin sus uniformes, pero hasta el día siguiente no tenían que llevarlos. Como era de esperar, Blaine, Wes y Nick formarían el consejo. Los tres juntos eran un gran equipo y lo habían demostrado muchas veces a lo largo de esos dos últimos años. Su capacidad de dirigir, su complicidad y su iniciativa los hacía unos líderes natos.

Tras ese momento, todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones para que los que no residían en Dalton recogieran sus cosas antes de salir a cenar. Blaine esperaba a que Nick abriera su habitación cuando volvió a ver a ese chico... Kurt, Kurt Hummel. En ese momento estaba de espaldas y pudo apreciar su trasero mientras caminaba por el pasillo. ¿Acaso no tenía ningún defecto?

– Creo que ya sé quien es el chico que te ha gustado. No está mal. – Dijo Jeff mientras apoyaba su hombro en su amigo. – Aunque creo que Nick o yo estamos mejor. – Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el más bajo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

– Pensaba que todos habíamos superado esa fase. – Protestó Anderson.

– Sí, por favor. No quiero volver a aquellos oscuros años... – Se quejo Thad sobreactuando como si le hubieran roto el corazón y agarrándose el pecho fuertemente.

– ¿Debo ponerme celoso? – Preguntó Nick mirando a su novio y a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No! – Gritaron los dos aludidos al unísono.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados, se dividieron en dos grupos y fueron al restaurante de comida rápida. Allí disfrutaron del tiempo juntos, sin saber que ese sería su último momento de paz, su último día como amigos sin problemas. Al día siguiente todo cambiaría y uno de ellos no volvería a ser el mismo. Porque hay cosas que te cambian y otras que hacen que parezca que has cambiado y, por desgracia, Blaine aprendería pronto la diferencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por el apoyo a mi historia...

Al comentario anónimo, ¿me puedes decir quién eres? Es que tengo dos personas con las que hablaba en Wattpad y hace mucho que no sé nada de ellas... Lo más cómodo si no te funciona Wattpad es hablar conmigo por Facebook... Soy Darrinia Overcriss... El correo... Va a ser más dificil. Ya que estamos, si alguien más me quiere agregar a Facebook... Ya sabeis como buscarme XD

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: LA CRUDA REALIDAD

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se levantó emocionado. Era el día en el que podría comenzar una amistad con Kurt. Tal vez podría convencerlo de que aceptara formar parte de los Warblers y... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez también era gay, compartían gustos y se hacían algo más que amigos.

Corrió hacia los baños comunes que había en la planta. No sabía si a Hummel le había tocado los mismas que a él pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo viera antes de que estuviera arreglado, lo que hizo que el lugar estuviera totalmente desierto cuando llegó. Dejó sus cosas en su taquilla y se dispuso a ducharse. Se vistió de manera veloz mientras comenzaban a entrar sus primeros compañeros.

Estuvo un rato fingiendo que hacía cosas pero no lo vio, así que decidió volver a su habitación. Cogió sus libros y se fue a desayunar. Allí tampoco vio al castaño, por lo que se dirigió a su primera clase, ilusionado porque era Literatura, lo que hacía que coincidiera con Kurt. Cuando llegó, vio a Wes que pasaba las páginas del libro de la asignatura. Llevaba puestas sus gafas, lo que significaba que estaba muy concentrado. Se sentó junto a él y lo saludó. El asiático elevó la vista y al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Algún avance, Romeo? – Preguntó antes siquiera de saludar.

– Todavía no lo he visto... Y por cierto, hola. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– Que estricto te has vuelto... Ni que siempre siguieras las normas. – Se mofó el asiático.

– No... – El más bajo enmudeció al ver entrar a Hummel con el uniforme y se quedó sin habla. Sin embargo él no mostró indicio alguno de haberlo visto y se sentó en la parte trasera del aula. Él se iba a levantar cuando entró el profesor impidiéndole que se pudiera acercar a él.

La clase se le hizo eterna, pero al fin terminó y Anderson metió sus libros rápidamente en su mochila para alcanzar al castaño.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Espera! – Gritó el moreno.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó el ojiazul con la ceja alzada.

– E-Esto... A-Ayer yo... yo...

– ¿Eres tartamudo?

– Ayer, en la entrega del material. – El más bajo dijo sintiéndose estúpido.

– Cierto, tú eres el marica que no hacía más que mirarme con deseo... – Comentó Hummel.

– ¿Q-Q-Qué? – El ojimiel palideció, si había una palabra que lo enfermaba, esa era "marica".

– ¿Me harías un favor? Aléjate de mí para no contagiarme. – Dijo el más alto de forma agresiva antes de alejarse.

El incidente dio vueltas en la cabeza de Blaine durante todas las clases. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había incomodado al castaño? Sus amigos intentaban animarlo y convencerlo de que el problema era de Kurt y no de él.

Después de las clases, se fue a su entrenamiento con el club de boxeo. Después de un rato, sus compañeros se fueron dejándolo solo. Él siguió con su ejercicio, necesitaba liberar toda su frustración. Pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes. No esperaba tener la suerte de Niff de encontrar el amor a la primera... O casi. Pero nunca pensaba sentirse atraído por un chico y que éste lo rechazara de manera tan dolorosa. ¡Le gustaba un homófobo! Por más que quería, no podía olvidarse de él. Sus ojos, sus labios... Su trasero.

Terminó su sesión y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Estaban vacíos, algo que prefería. Siempre pensó que, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros habían aceptado su homosexualidad, no pensaba que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con ducharse con él. Tal vez era un pensamiento estúpido porque todos lo abrazaban y se comportaban con él con total normalidad, pero su pasado le decía que las cosas no son como parecen y que a veces las personas no son sinceras y dicen lo que los demás quieren oír en vez de lo que realmente piensan. Salió de la ducha con la toalla anudada a la cintura, se sentó en un rincón un poco oscuro y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando se había puesto los pantalones, escuchó unos pasos. No les dio importancia porque estaba en Dalton y no había motivos para temer a nada.

– Vaya, vaya. Aquí está el maricón. Que raro que estés solo en las duchas... ¿No habrías preferido estar con un compañero para disfrutar de tu infame perversión? – Dijo Kurt con desdén mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio. Porque así era como realmente lo miraba.

– N-No. Ahora me voy. – Blaine se puso rápidamente la camisa y, sin abrocharse, cogió sus zapatos, su chaqueta y su mochila para salir.

– ¿Dónde te crees que vas? La diversión acaba de comenzar. – El castaño le dirigió una sonrisa malévola antes de darle un empujón. El moreno chocó contra la pared, soltando todas sus pertenencias. – A los maricones como tú hay que curarlos. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a ser normal. – Después de eso, golpeó la cara del ojimiel con su puño cerrado, causando una brecha en la ceja del más bajo que comenzó a sangrar. – Si sigues esparciendo tus polvos de hada, me encargaré de que se te quiten las ganas de contagiar a todo Dalton con tus mariconerías.

El ojiazul se fue, dejando a Anderson en los vestuarios. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, comenzó a llorar.

No siempre había ido a Dalton. Antes de llegar a la academia, estuvo en un instituto público. Cuando sus compañeros se enteraron de que era gay, lo acosaron y maltrataron. Luego sus padres se enteraron y... Bueno, acabó en esa academia que había sido su hogar y su salvación durante los últimos dos años. Siempre pensó que en su último curso sería igual.

Recogió sus cosas y caminó silenciosamente hacia su habitación mientras con la toalla presionaba la herida que le había provocado Hummel y que parecía que nunca pararía de sangrar. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Nick y Jeff estaban tumbados en la cama del moreno besándose. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al baño. Sacó el botiquín y comenzó a curarse la herida que le había hecho Kurt. No sabía que le dolía más, la frente, el corazón roto o el hecho de no sentirse seguro en Dalton.

Sus amigos entraron y el rubio se asustó al ver la sangre. Ambos le interrogaron sobre lo sucedido.

– Creo que está claro lo que debes hacer. Tienes que contárselo al director. – Dijo Duval muy serio. Confiaba en la política de cero tolerancia al acoso.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, fue al despacho del director Bates y pronto estuvieron Kurt y él reunidos allí. Después de que el moreno contara lo sucedido en los vestuarios, llegó el turno del castaño.

– Yo no he hecho nada. No sé por qué me acusa de eso. Ni siquiera sé donde están los vestuarios. Todavía estoy un poco perdido aquí. – El ojiazul aprovechó su aguda voz para tratar de sonar muy inocente.

– Ya sé lo que pasa aquí. Señor Anderson, estoy muy disgustado con usted. Nunca pensé que sus celos le llevarían a acusar a un compañero sólo porque puede ser una amenaza para su popularidad. El señor Hummel es todo un ejemplo y dudo mucho que sea capaz de agredir a nadie. Mucho menos a usted. – Comentó el director muy serio.

– ¿Y la herida? ¿Cree que me la he hecho yo? – Preguntó indignado el ojimiel.

– No, creo que se la ha hecho en el entrenamiento de boxeo y ha visto la oportunidad para acusar al Señor Hummel por eso. Le impondré un castigo, le prohíbo las actividades extracurriculares durante dos semanas y en su lugar, leerá un libro y realizará un trabajo sobre él. Hable con su profesor de literatura para que elija algo que no haya leído ya y que sea realmente difícil. Y si no lo hace o lo hace sin esforzarse, se le bajará la nota de la asignatura. Además de que este hecho será añadido a su expediente. – Respondió el hombre. Blaine bajó la mirada, había hecho travesuras durante los últimos dos años pero nada que hubiera merecido un castigo así y mucho menos, nada que fuera llevado a su expediente. Su comienzo del curso no era como lo había imaginado y algo le decía que el resto tampoco lo sería. Miró a los otros dos antes de salir de allí para dirigirse al comedor ya que era la hora de la cena.

Una vez se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos, dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Les contó todo lo sucedido y esperó un sabio consejo de Trent, la indignación de Jeff o un plan por parte de Nick. Pero nada de eso llegó, lo que vio era lo que más le molestaba, miradas de compasión. No las quería, no las necesitaba. Quería una solución, necesitaba una salida para esa situación. Enfadado y desesperado, decidió saltarse la cena, irse a su habitación y meterse en la cama. Una hora después sus dos mejores amigos entraban allí así que fingió estar dormido. No lloraría, Kurt Hummel no merecía ni una lágrima más.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, es algo muy especial para mí.

Clau, gracias ya subo el capítulo... Habrá un mínimo de uno semanal (los miércoles). Besos

Al Guest que no me dejó su nombre, gracias por tu comentario. Para mí Kurt no es la víctima... Soy Blainer y eso se nota en mis fics (Blaine siempre ha sufrido más y es más protagonista). Blaine va a sufrir en este fic... Espero que te guste. Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: AUDICIONES

Esa mañana, Blaine se levantó aun más temprano que el día anterior. No quería encontrarse con Kurt, aunque esta vez no era por causarle buena impresión, sino porque le tenía miedo. Se fue a desayunar y el comedor estaba casi desierto. Sin embargo, el chico de sus pesadillas estaba allí. El moreno se sentó en su mesa habitual cuando eligió lo que iba a comer y decidió fingir que no lo había visto. El castaño se levantó, dejó las cosas para que se las llevaran y se acercó al ojimiel.

– Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no tienes nada que hacer. No vas a escapar de mí, voy a hacer que dejes de presumir de algo que es vergonzoso. Te voy a mostrar la forma en la que debes vivir. No voy a permitir que contamines esta escuela con tus depravaciones. – Susurró el más alto al oído de Anderson haciendo que éste se estremeciera. Le tenía pánico y no sabía como reaccionar.

El ojiazul se marchó y dejó al más bajo mirando su desayuno sin ganas de comer nada. Nick, Jeff y Trent se sentaron junto a él pero apenas lo notó. Los tres se quedaron muy preocupados porque su amigo no podía estar así. Él era un chico alegre, cariñoso, extrovertido y optimista pero en esos momentos estaba retraído, triste y distante. Todo por culpa de Kurt Hummel.

La hora de la primera clase del día llegó. Por suerte para Blaine, era español. Allí se sentó junto a Thad, justo detrás de David y Wes y delante de Niff. Trent era el único que había elegido otro idioma ya que tenía una abuela en Italia. En cuanto vieron llegar al líder de los Warblers, los que no estaban internos en Dalton se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría. Duval negó con la cabeza indicándoles que no era el momento indicado para preguntar por lo sucedido.

– He conocido a una chica... – El asiático intentó distraer a sus amigos pero su relato sólo sirvió para darse cuenta de que el ojimiel estaba mal. Le recordaba a sus primeros días en el instituto, cuando la tristeza y la desconfianza lo acompañaban. En aquella época sólo el asiático lo conoció ya que los demás no estaban en el Glee Club en ese momento. Le costó una semana sacarle la primera sonrisa pero, una vez lo consiguió, conoció a lo que él siempre llamó "el verdadero Blaine", ese que no se esconde en un armario y que contagia su actitud positiva allá donde va.

La siguiente clase fue peor. Cuando los amigos entraron, todos los demás alumnos comenzaron a observarlos mientras susurraban.

– Puede que no nos queráis contar lo que pasa, pero todos lo saben. – Dijo Wes y el resto de sus amigos miraron hacia Blaine. El moreno suspiró y se sentó, el resto imitaron su gesto y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido el día anterior.

– ¿Te has fijado que Hummel se relaciona con Clarington y el hijo de Bates? – Preguntó Thad.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – Quiso saber Trent.

– Siempre han tenido envidia de Blaine. Su popularidad y su éxito han impedido a Hunter ser el "dueño" de Dalton. Tal vez ha encontrado un aliado que puede ayudarle. – Informó David.

– ¡Se la regalo! Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. – Protestó Blaine.

Todos mostraron su apoyo a su amigo. Sabían que venían momentos difíciles y que el moreno sería incapaz de afrontarlos solo.

Después de comer, tuvieron las audiciones de los Warblers. Al ser castigado, Anderson no pudo presenciarlas. Varios chicos entraron e interpretaron sus canciones. Algunos eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en el Glee Club. Afortunadamente, ya eran quince jóvenes y si no encontraban a nadie, no importaba. El último en entrar fue Kurt. Todos los chicos se quedaron mirándolo, sabían que no entraría por respeto a su líder.

– Me llamo Kurt Hummel y voy a cantar Bring Him Home del musical Les Miserables.

Todos debían reconocer que lo hacía bastante bien y que sería una gran incorporación para los Warblers, pero temían la reacción de Blaine. El moreno era su voz principal y el líder espiritual de un equipo unido, de un grupo de amigos con una afición en común. El que el ojiazul pasara a formar parte de ese grupo era peligroso ya que podía destruir lo que habían estado construyendo durante tres años. Pidieron una hora para dialogar y corrieron hacia la habitación de Anderson. Le comentaron lo ocurrido y el moreno se opuso a su entrada en el Club.

Wes colgó la nota que decía que no había ningún nuevo miembro en los Warblers cinco minutos antes del plazo solicitado. Lo que no esperaba era que le llamaran a la oficina del director veinte minutos después.

Blaine entraba en el despacho del señor Bates con miedo. La última vez que había estado allí se le había impuesto un castigo muy severo. Su estado de ánimo empeoró al ver a Kurt allí. También estaban los otros dos miembros del consejo de los Warblers.

– Me ha llegado una queja por parte del señor Hummel porque dice que no le habéis incluido en el Glee Club porque el señor Anderson no quiere tenerlo cerca. Se supone que deberíais olvidaros de los aspectos personales y ser buenos líderes. – Dijo el adulto.

– Esto es muy sencillo. – Wes intervino con calma. – Cuando estás en un escenario necesitas confiar y tener complicidad con los que te acompañan. Si Kurt forma parte del equipo, perderemos eso.

– Es asombroso como todos protegéis al señor Anderson. Pero creo que eso no le beneficia en nada. A partir de hoy, el señor Hummel formará parte de los Warblers y además se le hará hueco en el consejo para evitar que se le discrimine.

Blaine se levantó, se quitó la insignia de los Warblers y se la dio al castaño, que lo miraba sorprendido. No dijo nada, el ojimiel se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí.

– Señor Anderson, si se va ahora le aseguro que no volverá al Glee Club. – Dijo el director.

– No me importa. – Susurró el moreno.

– ¿Y Juilliard?

Blaine se quedó quieto mientras sujetaba fuertemente el pomo con sus manos. Sabía que si dejaba los Warblers sus posibilidades de estudiar en Nueva York desaparecían. No sólo necesitaba entrar, necesitaba una beca. Nick se levantó y se acercó al oído de su amigo. Puso su mano para que nadie le escuchara.

– No estás solo. No les des la satisfacción de renunciar. Lucha.

El más bajo miró a su amigo con los ojos brillantes y humedecidos indicando que estaba a punto de llorar.

– No puedo. – Confesó tan bajo que Duval casi no lo escucha.

– No te vayas, al menos no todavía. Siempre tienes posibilidad de irte, pero no de volver... – Susurró el otro moreno.

Blaine odiaba que su mejor amigo tuviera razón. Al final los tres Warblers aceptaron las condiciones del director y Kurt pasó a formar parte de los Warblers. Lo que nadie sabía era que Anderson planeaba algo, aunque eso le costara sus estudios en Juilliard, aunque eso supusiera que su último año fuera una mierda. No iba a liderar al Glee Club e intentaría que los eliminaran el los Sectionals. Esperaba que su talento y su campeonato de boxeo fueran suficientes para cumplir sus sueños. Aunque tuviera que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo. Kurt Hummel no le quitaría todo. Podía quedarse los Warblers, pero jamás tendría a sus amigos y su futuro...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: TE ARREPENTIRÁS

Blaine sabía lo que debía hacer. Por muy bueno que fuera Hummel, sabía que no podría liderar a los Warblers porque le faltaba práctica con ellos. Simplemente él no haría ningún solo y así la cosa no iría bien. Si el castaño era muy bueno podría ser que pasaran los Sectionals, pero nunca lo harían con los Regionales y, sin competición, se acababa el Glee Club salvo alguna actuación benéfica que hicieran.

El primer ensayo oficial de los Warblers comenzó y el ojimiel se sentó en la esquina de la mesa del consejo, lo más lejos que pudo de Kurt que ocupaba el otro extremo.

– Hoy realizaremos las audiciones para los solos. – Dijo Wes lo más serio que pudo.

– ¿Para qué? Todos sabemos que Blaine es el mejor y que tiene que tener los solos. Los demás aspiramos a conseguir un poco... Yo con una frase me conformo. – Dijo Jeff, siendo apoyado por el resto del grupo. Sabían que necesitaban a Anderson para ganar y sólo satisfaciendo su ego conseguirían mantenerlo junto a ellos.

– Yo no voy a cantar. Me dedicaré a los coros, los más fáciles que haya, no soy bueno en eso. Y me pondréis en la última fila... Yo no soy el mejor bailarín.

Todos miraron al moreno tras estas palabras. No podía ser que él renunciara a liderar el grupo. Los pocos Warblers que desconocían la gravedad del la situación se dieron cuenta de que la cosa era realmente complicada.

– Blaine, eres la mejor voz... – Nick comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

– No, Kurt lo es. Que lidere a los Warblers. Tercer puesto en los nacionales del año pasado. Seguro que con él ganamos... – El más bajo se cruzó de brazos y piernas, echando la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

– Blaine...

– No, Wes. Lo tengo decidido. Ya he visitado la oficina del director muchas veces este año. – El ojimiel cortó a su amigo.

– Yo no estoy aquí para robarle los solos a nadie. Me los ganaré limpiamente. – El ojiazul intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

– Y lo harás, para eso se abren las audiciones. Los que quieran optar a solo, que levanten la mano. – Anderson terminó la discusión.

Kurt levantó su mano y durante unos segundos nadie más lo hizo. Sin embargo, Nick pensó que no iba a ponérselo fácil al castaño. Si él ganaba el puesto, siempre se lo podría devolver a su mejor amigo. Pero si lo hacía Hummel, no lo soltaría. Por eso el moreno levantó la mano. Su novio lo hizo inmediatamente después, al igual que Wes, David, Trent y Thad.

Uno a uno, los chicos cantaron una canción. Los amigos de Blaine interpretaban canciones del Top 40, muy del estilo de lo que cantaban los años anteriores. Sin embargo, Kurt cantó Defying Gravity. Anderson estaba fascinado por la voz del castaño, era tan dulce, tan maravillosa... Volvió a recriminarse por sus pensamientos. No podía sentir nada por Hummel. Lo maltrataba y lo atormentaba. No podía gustarle. Pero verlo ahí, tan guapo y con esa voz y esa sensibilidad para cantar. Costaba creer que luego fuera agrediendo a otros estudiantes.

Las audiciones terminaron y todos se dieron un tiempo para pensar cual era el líder vocal de los Warblers. Blaine fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad pero fue alcanzado por Kurt.

– Deberías haber hecho tu audición. Quería ganarte limpiamente. – Comentó el castaño.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Vas a obligarme? ¿Vas a contarle "tu versión" al director? – El moreno estaba enfadado.

– Eres imbécil. Te arrepentirás. – El ojiazul se fue.

El resto del día fue más o menos normal y, como era habitual, después de que el supervisor revisara que todos los alumnos internos estaban en sus habitaciones listos para dormir, Blaine salió para que Jeff y Nick pudieran tener intimidad. Por el camino se encontró al rubio, que lo saludó con un guiño. Apenas le quedaban 10 metros para llegar a la habitación que compartiría esa noche con Trent cuando Kurt se interpuso en su camino. Lo agarró y lo introdujo en una habitación vacía habilitada para el estudio nocturno de los estudiantes. Antes de que el más bajo pudiera reaccionar, sintió la rodilla del otro en sus partes intimas. El golpe hizo que se agachara, cortándole la respiración. Aprovechando la nueva postura del moreno, el castaño dio una patada en la tripa del otro, causándole un grito de dolor. El ojiazul sujetó el gelificado cabello de Anderson y lo obligó a levantarse. Pudo ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

– Eres un marica llorón. – Hummel le escupió en la cara.

– T-te van a e-expulsar p-por est-to – Susurró el ojimiel asustado.

– ¿Tú crees? – Se burló Kurt. – ¿Qué le vas a decir al director? ¿Que estabas fuera de tu dormitorio después del toque de queda para que tus dos mejores amigos pudieran follar tranquilamente en tu habitación? ¿Qué eres el mejor boxeador que Dalton ha tenido en años y que se deja golpear por alguien que no ha luchado en su vida? ¿No será que te excita que te golpee y te trate así?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Blaine. Jamás usaría sus conocimientos de boxeo o lucha fuera del ring. No era una persona violenta. Se defendía exhibiendo sus habilidades con los puños, pero nunca agrediendo. Pero era consciente de que eso no le servía con el castaño. El más alto lo empujó contra la pared y salió de allí.

El moreno estuvo un rato intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando su respiración se normalizó y sus ojos dejaron de llorar, se levantó como pudo. El dolor en la tripa era enorme y no dudaba de que tendría un buen moratón al día siguiente. Como pudo, recorrió el poco camino que le quedaba hasta la habitación de Trent.

Una vez allí, el más corpulento se asustó al ver el estado de su amigo. Lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y comprobó los golpes que había recibido.

– Debes hablar con el director. – Dijo el joven.

– No puedo. Delataría a Nick y Jeff. – Susurró entre lágrimas Anderson.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron mientras Blaine lloraba desconsolado. No sabían cómo solucionar ese problema pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Lo que iba a ser el mejor año de sus vidas se había convertido en una pesadilla para Anderson. La situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle y sabía que iba a ser incapaz de lidiar con eso. Ya había renunciado al solo de los Warblers y al día siguiente pediría a sus amigos no volver a cambiarse de habitación. ¿A cuántas cosas más tendría que renunciar? ¿Cuántas veces lloraría por culpa de Hummel?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: SOSPECHAS

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine intentó aparentar normalidad, pero el golpe del vientre le dolía demasiado. Además, aunque hubiera pretendido ocultarlo, Trent no iba a permitir que quedara entre ellos. Al final, presionado por su amigo, el más bajo les contó a Nick y Jeff todo lo sucedido. Los cuatro estaban desayunando antes de que llegaran los demás para las clases.

– Debes hablar con el director. – Dijo el rubio.

– Si lo hago, os pondré en problemas a vosotros y a mí mismo por cambiar de habitación. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Esto es una mierda. – Protestó Duval. – Debe haber una manera de que pague por lo que está haciendo.

– La violencia no se combate con violencia. – Sterling anunció.

– ¿Alguna idea? – Nick miró a su novio con la ceja alzada.

– Ojalá, pero necesitamos tiempo y ser inteligentes. Por alguna razón, el director lo protege y no va a ser fácil hacerle frente. – Jeff aclaró.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor. En ese momento, Duval retuvo a su novio.

– Avanzar vosotros, os alcanzamos en unos minutos. – Dijo el moreno a sus amigos.

– ¿Otra vez? Nick... ¿No tienes suficiente con follártelo todas las noches? – Anderson bromeó y el otro le dio un amistoso empujón.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, Duval miró seriamente a su pareja.

– Quiero que tengas cuidado con Hummel. – Dijo el moreno.

– No me va a hacer nada.

– Vamos Jeff. No eres intocable, así como daña a Blaine podría hacértelo a ti. – Nick añadió.

– No es homófobo.

– ¿Cómo? – Duval gritó.

– Piénsalo, si realmente le molestara la homosexualidad de Blaine... ¿No debería ser peor con nosotros? Nunca hemos tenido problemas en demostrar nuestro amor en Dalton. A nadie le ha importado... Y parece que a él tampoco porque no ha hecho nada en nuestra contra.

– Tienes razón pero... ¿Por qué Blaine?

– Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

Durante las clases no hubo ningún incidente destacable, salvo que Kurt le dirigía miradas de odio a Blaine y que Nick y Jeff vigilaban al castaño para saber si su teoría era cierta.

La reunión de los Warblers llegó y con ella, las votaciones para saber quién realizaría el solo.

– Todos escribiremos en un papel a nuestro elegido para el solo. Luego los leeremos y el más votado será el líder en los sectionals. – Anunció Wes. Todos hicieron lo que les habían mandado.

– Necesitamos dos voluntarios para leer los votos y contarlos. – Pidió Blaine. Jeff y Thad levantaron la mano y se acercaron a la mesa. El rubio recogió los votos y comenzó a leer.

– Blaine. – Dijo Sterling mientras mostraba a los miembros del consejo el voto. Thad lo escribió.

– Blaine. – Volvió a repetir y realizó los mismos gestos de antes.

– Nick.

– Blaine.

– Nick.

– Blaine.

– Blaine.

– Blaine.

– Kurt.

– Esto debe ser un error. – El rubio paró la votación por primera vez.

– Dedicate a leer los nombres. – Pidió Anderson.

– Kurt. – Dijo Jeff de mal humor. Todos murmuraban. Había un traidor y no sabían quién era.

– Blaine.

– Nick.

– Blaine.

– Blaine.

– Blaine.

– Blaine.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que elijáis a Blaine si no ha realizado audición? – Preguntó Hummel enfadado.

– Muy sencillo. Conocemos a Blaine y lo que hemos visto en las audiciones no es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Nos vas a pegar a todos? ¿Vas a pegar a Blaine? ¿Vas a ir al director? El segundo en la lista es Nick y no va a renunciar en tu favor. En caso de que se repita la votación, te aseguro que Nick saldrá elegido. – Avisó Wes.

– Habéis manipulado las votaciones. – Gritó el castaño.

– No. Simplemente les dijimos a los Warblers que si conocían a alguien que no hubiera audicionado pero al que consideraban apto para ser el líder vocal de los Warblers, que lo votaran. Y, bueno... Nick ha recibido su voto, supongo que el de su novio y el mío. Yo audicioné pero no llego al nivel de Nick. – David avisó.

Kurt se fue enfadado de la sala de ensayos. Blaine salió para seguir con su castigo ya que había recibido un permiso especial para las audiciones y las votaciones. Por mucho que el director quisiera "hacerle pagar lo que había hecho", no quería que los Warblers perdieran los nacionales.

En la sala quedaron el resto. Jeff se asomó a los pasillos y comprobó que nadie los molestaría antes de cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Quién ha sido el traidor? – Preguntó Trent mirando a todos los demás rojo por la ira.

– No está aquí. – Explicó Nick.

– No puede haber sido Blaine. – Protestó el rubio.

– Has reconocido su letra tan bien como nosotros. – Wes añadió.

– La pregunta es... ¿Qué está tramando? – Quiso saber David.

– Si no puede renunciar a los Warblers... ¡Quiere que perdamos! – Dedujo Thad.

– Kurt es muy bueno, no garantizaría una derrota. – Intervino el asiático.

– Creo que en esto, Thad tiene razón. Blaine está sobrepasado por la situación. – Duval suspiró. Quería ayudar a su amigo y no sabía como hacerlo. Sterling se acercó y se sentó sobre él.

– Blaine está retrocediendo y tengo miedo que vuelva a ser como era cuando llegó a Dalton.

_Flashback_

_Wes caminaba por los pasillos de su academia cuando vio a un matrimonio que acompañaban a un chico. Los adultos no miraban para nada al menor mientras hablaban con el director. El asiático sabía lo que significaba eso. Un alumno nuevo. Se acercó un poco, pero quedando a una distancia prudente que le permitiese ver cuando el menor fuera a los dormitorios para acompañarlo pero lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nada de la conversación que los cuatro mantenían. El director se despidió de los tres tras darle al nuevo todo el material que necesitaría. A Wes le extrañó que los que creían que eran los padres ni siquiera se despidieran del menor. _

_Cuando el ojimiel comenzó su camino por el pasillo, él se acercó dispuesto a ayudarle._

– _¡Hola! Soy Wes. ¿Eres nuevo? ¡Menuda pregunta! ¡Claro que eres nuevo! ¿Vas a dormir aquí? ¿Qué habitación te asignaron? ¿Quieres que te acompañe para que la encuentres? ¿En qué curso estás? ¿Qué clases tienes? ¿Cuál es tu horario?... ¿No dices nada? – El otro joven miraba a un punto del suelo a una distancia prudente. – Vale, ¿me dices al menos tu nombre?_

– _Blaine._

– _Muy bien, Blaine. ¿Me dejas la carpeta azul que te ha dado el director? – Quiso saber el asiático. El moreno lo miró temeroso pero se la entregó. Wes miró el horario del joven, así como la habitación que le había tocado y le ayudó en todo lo que pudo._

_Fin del Flashback_

El asiático recordaba aquella época con pesar. Había sido muy difícil que Anderson confiara en él y sabía que Kurt estaba haciendo que se sintiera como el día en el que llegó. En esos momentos veía que a veces el más bajo se escondía como años atrás. Dalton siempre había sido el refugio de Blaine, el lugar en el que estaba a salvo de matones, de sus padres y de homófobos... Al menos hasta que Kurt Hummel llegó.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por los comentarios... Hay dos que tengo que responder por aquí...

Claudia... Gracias cariño por leer y comentar. Faltan algunos capítulos para saber por qué Kurt es así... Mis cálculos me dicen que será sobre el capítulo 10... Pero eso no es seguro, todo puede cambiar... Besos

Guest... La proxima vez me gustaría que me pusieras al menos un nombre o apodo para dirigirme a ti... Anyway, gracias por comentar... Kurt tiene un motivo que no justifica lo que hace pero que al menos lo explica... Pero es cierto que está destruyendo a Blaine y eso lo va a pagar... Y mucho... Ante todo soy fan de Blaine y no voy a dejar que Kurt juege con él impunemente de esta manera... Besos

* * *

MI PESADILLA 6: DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA

Los días pasaron sin ningún sobresalto. Kurt insultaba y amenazaba a Blaine cada vez que se encontraban a solas pero no había vuelto a agredirlo. Los amigos del moreno lo protegían todo lo que podían. Ahora eran Trent y Nick quienes cambiaban de habitación. Duval esperaba a su amigo al final de cada entrenamiento de boxeo ya que Hummel asistía a todos y observaba detenidamente cada movimiento del más bajo. Jeff estaba intentando descubrir el instituto del que provenía el nuevo estudiante de Dalton pero no tenía éxito. Seguía pensando que su actitud era extraña y decidió que lo mejor sería ponerlo a prueba. Para eso, convenció a Wes para que distrajera a Nick y Blaine mientras él intentaba quedarse a solas con el castaño. Sabía que ni su novio ni su mejor amigo aprobarían su plan.

Lo encontró sólo en la sala de estudio que quedaba cerca de su dormitorio. El rubio se sentó y sacó un libro fingiendo que estudiaba. La puerta estaba cerrada y nadie los vería, si Hummel quería hacer algo, debía ser en ese momento. Sin embargo, una hora pasó sin que nada ocurriera. Entonces, el castaño se levantó y salió de allí sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada de odio.

– Kurt no es homófobo. – Dijo feliz Jeff al sentarse junto a sus amigos en el comedor.

– ¿No? – Preguntó Blaine con la ceja alzada.

– Hemos estado los dos solos en una sala de estudio y no me ha hecho nada. Ni me ha mirado con odio, ni me ha insultado... Nada. Ha sido como si no existiese. – Comentó el rubio.

– Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Esa es tu manera de protegerte? – Nick miró enfadado a su novio.

– No ha pasado nada... – Sterling comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Anderson.

– Pero podría haber pasado. No importa si me agrede porque es homófobo, porque le caigo mal o porque me tiene envidia. Eso no cambia el hecho de que mi vida en Dalton es una mierda y que tiemblo cada vez que me cruzo con él. Lo único que podía pasar era que te hiciera daño y eso me hubiera hecho sentirme peor.

– Lo siento Blaine. Sólo quiero ayudarte. – Jeff susurró.

– En ese caso, haz que sólo me tenga que preocupar de que no me dañe a mí.

El rubio sonrió enternecido y abrazó a su mejor amigo. A pesar de todo se preocupaba por él. Pero eso no iba a cambiar nada. Él quería ayudarlo.

Nada pasó en los siguientes días y, sin que se dieran cuenta, octubre llegó. Nick invitó a su mejor amigo a que pasara el fin de semana con él por lo que Blaine salió de Dalton. Los señores Duval estaban encantados de acoger a Jeff todos los fines de semana y, para ser sinceros, no les importaba acoger a Anderson también. Sabían lo que ambos chicos habían tenido que pasar y ellos los habían acogido casi como a unos hijos. Sin embargo, el ojimiel era reacio a pasar tiempo con ellos. Prefería quedarse en la academia o irse con su hermano a Los Angeles si era un periodo de descanso más largo porque creía que era una molestia. Por eso llegaron a un pacto y era que al menos una vez al mes pasaría un fin de semana en casa de los Duval.

La familia de Nick vivía en Lima, Ohio, a unas dos horas en coche de Dalton. Los tres chicos llegaron el viernes por la tarde y decidieron ir a un parque cercano a disfrutar de su libertad. Sin embargo, llegaron a una zona que ninguno conocía bien y se perdieron. Se acercaron a dos chicas para preguntar. Una era extremadamente baja, castaña y con una nariz prominente. La otra, de piel morena y con algo de sobrepeso. Blaine tomó la iniciativa y se puso en frente con una sonrisa encantadora y su amabilidad.

– Disculpad. ¿Podéis indicarnos...? – El ojimiel se quedó mirando atónito al chico que acababa de llegar junto a las jóvenes. Era Kurt Hummel. ¿Era en serio? ¿Hasta fuera de Dalton se lo iba a encontrar? Jeff y Nick reaccionaron antes que el más bajo y se despidieron de las chicas antes de huir del lugar. Duval se volvía de vez en cuando, comprobando que no los seguían.

– ¡Qué chicos más raros! – Exclamó Rachel mirando a sus amigos.

– Eran guapos. – Comentó Mercedes.

– Llevaban un cartel luminoso en la frente que gritaba ¡Gay! – Añadió la castaña.

– ¡Rachel! – Gritó Hummel.

– ¿Qué? Es verdad... – Se excusó la más baja.

– En ese caso... ¿Yo también lo llevo? – Preguntó enojado el chico.

– Claro que sí... ¿Por qué crees que es malo? Kurt, es lo que eres. – Berry dijo tranquilamente.

– Me gustaría ser o al menos parecer más hetero... – Susurró el ojiazul.

– Nosotras te amamos así y si los demás no ven lo buena persona que eres, es su problema. Ellos se lo pierden. – Lo consoló Jones pasando su brazo por la espalda de su amigo mientras la judía asentía. – Y es una pena que esos chicos se hayan ido. Uno de ellos se ha perdido la oportunidad de ligar con Kurt Hummel... O al menos de conocer a estas tres fabulosas Divas.

– ¿Quién necesita hombres? – Dijo el más alto provocando la risa de las dos.

Blaine entró en casa de los Duval a toda velocidad y subió directamente las escaleras. No estaba preparado para lo que había pasado. En Dalton se mentalizaba para encontrárselo todos los días, en cualquier rincón, pero en Lima... Tenía que romper el trato con Nick de visitarlo una vez al mes... No si existía riesgo de que se encontrara con Kurt. Se encerró en la habitación de invitados y se tumbó en la cama. Alguien golpeó la puerta.

– Blaine, sé que es duro pero debes salir. Estamos contigo. No te hará nada. – Jeff habló al otro lado de la puerta.

– No puedo... Me recuerda a eso... No puedo...

_Flashback_

_Blaine estudiaba en El Carmel y caminaba por los pasillos del lugar. Estaba constantemente irritado y estresado por tener que ocultar que se sentía atraído por los chicos y que le gustaban del modo en el que se suponía que le deberían gustar las mujeres. Ni sus padres ni sus amigos aceptarían a un gay cerca de ellos. No tenía valor para enfrentarlos e incluso tenía una novia para disimular. Apenas hacían nada porque tan sólo tenían catorce años pero el moreno sabía que no sentía nada._

_Llegó a su taquilla y la abrió. Todas sus cosas estaban llenas de pintura, tierra, harina, huevos rotos y algo pringoso de color verde. En la puerta había una cartulina con la palabra "Marica" escrita en ella... ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? _

_Escuchó pasos de varias personas acercándose y tuvo miedo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a todo el equipo de fútbol americano y a varios chicos populares con cuerdas y cinta de embalar. Además de que llevaban todos los "ingredientes" con los que habían "adornado" su taquilla. Arrojaron todo sobre el ojimiel, manchándolo entero, dejándolo pringoso._

_Lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hasta un baño y lo pusieron de rodillas frente al inodoro. Le metieron la cara allí hasta que tocó el agua. Era algo asqueroso y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Los demás vitoreaban el acto al grito de "matar al marica"._

_Después lo llevaron al campo de fútbol y lo ataron a un poste. Todos se marcharon quedando allí Jeremiah, su mejor amigo, alguien en quien confiaba, la única persona de la que le importaba su opinión._

– _Desátame... ¡Por favor! – Lloró Blaine._

– _Eres un puto maricón de mierda. Tienes que pudrirte ahí. La gente como tú debería desaparecer._

_El moreno se quedó allí llorando. Tres horas después aparecieron sus padres. Habían ido a buscarlo porque les parecía raro que tardara tanto en volver._

– _¿Qué ha pasado cariño? – Dijo la madre dulcemente mientras los dos adultos comenzaron a desatar al menor._

– _Han descubierto que soy... Yo... Soy... Gay... – Respondió Blaine. En ese momento, los otros dos dejaron de desatarlo._

– _Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí un poco más para que recapacites lo que acabas de decir. – Exclamó el padre, agarrando a su esposa y alejándose de allí._

– _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por favor! Haré lo que sea... Por favor... Llevarme a casa... ¡No os vayáis!... ¡Mamá!... ¡Papá!_

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de aquello, llegó a Dalton por sugerencia del director del Carmel. La academia se convirtió en su lugar seguro, su verdadero hogar, y los Warblers fueron su familia y quienes lo amaban incondicionalmente. Su apoyo en todo el problema con Hummel no era casualidad. Todos lo querían y respetaban y, en el fondo, Blaine sabía que siempre los tendría a su lado. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente...


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia... Me animáis a seguir con ella...

Tengo un comentario al que no puedo responder en privado porque está hecho desde una cuenta de invitado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que sepas que te entiendo... Quieres que Klaine estén juntos pero que Kurt sufra por lo que le hace a Blaine... Y creeme si te digo que eso será lo que pase. Rachel y Mercedes son amigas de Kurt y se llevarán una gran sorpresa pronto... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: TODO PUEDE EMPEORAR

El resto del mes de octubre pasó sin que los chicos pudieran mejorar el ánimo de Blaine. Cada día que pasaba se iba apagando más. Sus amigos no sabían que hacer, todos estaban desesperados. El momento que realmente alertó a todos, llegó a primeros de noviembre, cuando recibieron la nota del primer parcial de matemáticas. El profesor repartía los exámenes a sus alumnos mientras comentaba algo con ellos. Frases como "buen trabajo" o "debe tener más cuidado con los cálculos" precedían a la entrega de los folios. Al llegar el turno de Anderson, el profesor lo miró decepcionado.

– Quiero hablar con usted después de clase.

El joven miró el suspenso en letras rojas que se encontraba en la parte superior de su examen. Sabía que eso podía pasar. Apenas podía concentrarse y a pesar de que pasaba horas estudiando, no conseguía retener nada en su memoria. Wes estaba a su lado y miró la nota de su amigo con sorpresa. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Desde los asientos de atrás, Jeff y Nick se estiraban para intentar verlo. Sonó la campana y todos menos el moreno salieron. Él se acercó a la mesa del profesor que lo estaba esperando.

– ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? Está distraído, triste, aislado... He visto a sus amigos intentar integrarle en su grupo cuando antes eras el líder de todo. Ya no hablemos de sus actuaciones con los Warblers o sus notas... ¿Tiene algún problema?

El menor intentó no mirar al adulto. No se sentía bien ni tenía ganas de contarle nada a nadie. La realidad le había golpeado con la llegada de Kurt a Dalton. Estaba solo y siempre lo estaría. No tenía unos padres que le castigaran por el suspenso que sujetaba con fuerza con sus manos. Nadie se preocupaba por su estado de ánimo o por sus problemas. Tenía a sus amigos, por supuesto. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada por él y en menos de un año, dejaría de ver a la mayoría. Su hermano lo quería, pero era un narcisista egoísta al que sólo veía en vacaciones y poco más. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaron a salir y empaparon sus mejillas. El profesor se levantó de su silla y rodeó al más bajo con sus brazos para consolarlo.

– Si no me cuenta lo que le ocurre, no voy a poder ayudarle.

– Nadie puede ayudarme. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Ni usted ni nadie. Es mi lucha y ya la he perdido. – Dijo Blaine mientras se separaba del adulto y se secaba las lágrimas.

El joven salió de allí sabiendo que le esperaba el interrogatorio de sus amigos. Además no tuvieron ninguna delicadeza y lo hicieron en voz tan alta que todos los allí presentes lo escucharon... Incluido Kurt.

– ¡En qué demonios estás pensando! – Preguntó Wes.

– ¡Sabes que Juilliart no te aceptará si bajas tus notas! – Siguió Nick.

– Y mucho menos si perdemos en los Sectionals, cosa que pasará si no mejoras tu pasión en el escenario. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte apoyado en eso. – Continuó David.

– ¿Alguien tiene algo más que recriminarme hoy? – Dijo el ojimiel cansado.

– Blaine... ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte? ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con los estudios o con los ensayos? – Jeff quiso saber, su voz suave apenas fue perceptible por sus amigos mientras apartaba a todos para ser él quien estuviera frente al más bajo. Éste lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar como hacía más de dos años que no lo hacía. Ambos tenían una conexión que el resto de Warblers no entendía. Los dos habían tenido historias parecidas. Era cierto que Jeff no había tenido un episodio tan violento en su anterior instituto como el que Blaine vivió en el Carmel, pero sufrió abusos por sus compañeros y familia jamás entendió su homosexualidad. Se imaginaba todo lo que debía sufrir y sabía que nadie era capaz de entender lo que el abuso y el odio podía afectar a alguien. – Estoy aquí, estoy contigo. Jamás te voy a abandonar. Somos hermanos y me tienes para lo que necesites. Tú y yo contra el mundo... ¿Recuerdas?

_Flashback_

_Jeff había llegado pocos días antes a Dalton, a pesar de que faltaba poco más de un mes para el final de ese curso. Estaba sorprendido porque a nadie le importaba su homosexualidad. No había recibido ningún empujón, nadie lo había encerrado en una taquilla y no le habían robado sus cosas en los vestuarios. Sus compañeros se duchaban con él después de las prácticas de natación y nadie había evitado coincidir con él. Pero de todos los chicos que había conocido, había uno en el que se había fijado especialmente, Blaine Anderson. Por lo que le habían dicho, era también gay. Se dio cuenta de que también estaba algo asustado, aunque era algo más abierto que él. No se separaba de dos chicos, uno asiático y otro afroamericano. _

_Ese día, en clase de química, tenían que hacer las parejas para el laboratorio. Él no tenía amigos y esperó para ver quién más quedaba sin compañero. El moreno se acercó a él._

– _¿Quieres ser mi pareja?... ¡De laboratorio! Pareja de laboratorio... No quería insinuar nada... ¡No es que me parezcas feo! No, no es eso... ¡Tampoco es que me gustes! No... Vaya... Yo... _

– _Tranquilo. Te he entendido, no tienes que ponerte nervioso. Podemos ser pareja de laboratorio. – El rubio le guiñó un ojo y eso pareció tranquilizar al más bajo._

_Durante la práctica, estuvieron charlando y riendo. Sterling no negaría que se sentía atraído por el otro joven. Era guapo, inteligente, amable, divertido... Y lo más importante... ¡Era gay! _

_Después el ojimiel lo invitó a sentarse junto a sus amigos en el comedor. Jeff accedió sin pensarlo. Los amigos de Anderson no deberían ser homófobos y la verdad era que le atraía pasar más tiempo con Blaine... Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para que se convirtieran en algo más que amigos..._

_Esa tarde, el más bajo le contó lo que había vivido en su anterior instituto y el rubio le correspondió con la misma información. También hablaron de su relación con sus padres y Sterling se alegró de que Anderson contara con el apoyo de su hermano Cooper. _

– _Parece que estamos solos en esto. – Exclamó Jeff al terminar sus relatos._

– _Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. – Añadió el más bajo abrazando al otro por la cintura, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera al rubio._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ese mes fue muy loco en Dalton. Blaine sólo llevaba dos meses allí y todavía tenía miedos e inseguridades. Por eso se aferraron el uno al otro. Tanto así que Jeff llegó a confundir sus sentimientos de amistad con algo más fuerte. Algo que hizo que el regreso del curso siguiente fuera algo incómodo cuando Nick entró en escena. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron arreglando entre los tres amigos hasta llegar a lo que eran en ese momento. Duval nunca sufrió acoso o rechazo por parte de sus seres queridos, por lo que no podía entender lo que Sterling sí hacía. Aun así, los apoyaría y estaría a su lado siempre. Porque el rubio era el amor de su vida y el moreno era su mejor amigo. Y eso no lo cambiarían ni los golpes de Hummel, ni las malas notas, ni el que Anderson no entrara en Juilliart. Porque ellos tres eran familia y lo serían hasta el último latido de sus corazones.

El resto de Warblers deseaban poder tener esa unión con Blaine para poder ayudarlo de la manera que Jeff lo hacía. Su miedo a que las cosas volvieran a "los años oscuros" seguía presente. Realmente no eran años, fueron unos meses de problemas, llantos, desconfianza, celos y muchas discusiones. No creían que eso pasara del todo porque la relación Niff era más fuerte que en esos momentos, pero si Sterling se centraba en Anderson, podían volver aquellos problemas.

Wes desvió su mirada hacia Kurt que observaba la escena. El asiático pensó que estaba alucinando... ¿Hummel miraba con tristeza y compasión hacia Blaine? Montgomery empezó a sentir como su furia crecía en su interior. Todos los problemas que tenían los había provocado él y no podía consentirlo. Por primera vez en su vida quería venganza. Eso y su deseo de ayudar a su amigo le hacían querer actuar rápido y con contundencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sí tenía un plan para ayudar a Anderson pero no creía que el resto de los Warblers lo aprobaran y no dañaría al castaño, lo haría ganador. Pero necesitaba saber que el ojimiel estaría a salvo, incluso si eso suponía separarse de él.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: ¿TRABAJAR JUNTOS?

Jeff y Blaine estaban en la sala de estudio de la residencia. El resto de alumnos estaba en las salas comunes de Dalton pero ellos querían estar tranquilos porque el rubio iba a ayudar a su mejor amigo con el siguiente examen, que era de química. Vieron al director y a su profesor de matemáticas pasar frente a donde ellos se encontraban. No le habrían dado importancia si no hubiesen escuchado que decían "Anderson". Los amigos se miraron y se levantaron hacia la puerta. Desde allí escuchaban la conversación.  
– No entiendo cual es el problema. – Decía el jefe.  
– Blaine está distante, distraído, triste, solitario... Estoy preocupado. Ya sabes que sus padres lo trajeron a Dalton y no se han preocupado de él. Tal vez necesite un adulto que le ayude. Yo lo he intentado pero no me deja. Si descubro lo que es, tal vez pueda ayudarlo.  
– Somos profesores. Nuestra labor no es esa. No somos sus padres.  
– ¿Es que no tienes corazón? Blaine está sólo y necesita ayuda.  
– El problema que tiene es que con la llegada de Kurt ha perdido su puesto de líder. Son sólo celos.  
– No creo que sea eso. Está teniendo problemas con sus notas, en los Warblers, en el equipo de boxeo. He hablado con otros profesores y todos hemos notado lo mismo.  
– Está bien. Intentaré descubrir que le ocurre y avisaré a los demás para que estén atentos. Te avisaré si descubrimos algo.  
Los dos adultos se marcharon y Jeff y Blaine volvieron a sus asientos. Los profesores eran buenos con todos los alumnos, pero ellos dos acaparaban la atención porque todos sabían que sus padres no se hacían cargo de ellos. Los adultos de Dalton habían tomado la labor de vigilarlos para que no cometieran locuras y por si necesitaban algo. Los dos adolescentes recordaron la charla sobre sexo gay que les dio el director. Fue un momento muy embarazoso para los tres, pero los jóvenes agradecían mucho el gesto. Aunque el moreno no había experimentado nada de eso todavía, el rubio había aprovechado bastante información obtenida ese día.  
– Creo que deberías hablar con un adulto de todo esto. Con el que más confianza tengas. – Sterling miró a su mejor amigo.  
– Se lo conté a Cooper... ¿Eso cuenta? – El más bajo susurró.  
– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Quiso saber Jeff.  
– Que se lo cuente al director, que hable con él tranquilamente, sin alterarme y sin ocultar nada. Él me respaldará en eso.  
– ¿Por qué no pruebas?  
– Las otras dos veces me gané castigos que me han empeorado la vida. Hace tiempo que Kurt no me agrede y no puedo demostrar nada. – Anderson estaba enojado.  
– No me grites, no es mi culpa. – Dijo su amigo de manera fría.  
– Será mejor que estudie por mi cuenta.  
Blaine recogió sus cosas y se levantó de allí. El rubio se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, reprochándose haber sido tan seco al final de la conversación. Su amigo está muy susceptible y necesita apoyo. Mandó un mensaje a Nick para que lo buscara y se encargara él de ayudarlo con el estudio.

Wes había hablado con Sterling sobre su plan y éste lo veía con aprobación. De echo, lo apoyaba al cien por cien. Tenían que proteger a Anderson aunque les doliese. Lo que le hacía dudar era la segunda parte del plan. Una vez que el ojimiel estuviera "a salvo", los demás querían hacerle algo a Kurt, aunque no sabían todavía qué. La venganza no es buena y temía que empezara una guerra. Sea como sea, al final él estaría al lado de su mejor amigo, literalmente. Si el plan se llevaba a cabo, él acompañaría a Blaine, sin importar lo que perdería en el camino.

Todos estaban en clase de geografía. La profesora quería que hicieran un trabajo y les acababa de explicar qué debía contener. Era algo largo, por lo que lo harían en parejas.  
– No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansada de que siempre hagan los mismos equipos para trabajar. ¿No se aburren de trabajar siempre con el mismo compañero? – Preguntó la mujer.  
– ¡Por fin alguien nos va a librar de ver a Jeff y Nick todo el día pegados con pegamento! – Exclamó David, a lo que todos rieron. Sabían que esa profesora no era muy estricta y se relajaban en la clase. Aunque era exigente en cuanto al rendimiento en la materia, permitía bromas y diversión en la clase siempre que no se insultara, no hicieran comentarios racistas, homófobos o machistas y si no impedían que ella explicara la asignatura.  
– ¡Cállate! Lo que te pasa es que tienes celos porque aquí no puedes besuquearte con la rubia del otro día. – Duval dijo maliciosamente.  
– ¡Calma chicos! – Pidió la mujer. – A pesar de que me encantan los cotilleos sobre vuestra vida, no es el lugar. Eso es para después en la cafetería. – Los Warblers asintieron mientras susurraban un "perdón". – Mi idea es que sea el azar el que forme las parejas de trabajo. Necesito dos voluntarios.  
La mirada de la adulta se dirigió hacia Blaine. Normalmente él era el primero en ofrecerse para este tipo de cosas. Después, alguno de sus amigos se decidía a acompañarlo. Sin embargo, nadie levantó la mano para ser su ayudante. – Bueno, en ese caso, elegiré yo a los voluntarios. Anderson, a la pizarra, apuntará las parejas para que todos sepan con quién les ha tocado. Sterling, usted será la mano inocente. – Dijo la profesora.  
– De inocente no tiene nada. – Thad interrumpió haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros mientras el rubio le sacaba la lengua.  
La mujer le entregó a Jeff una bolsa que contenía papeles con los nombres de todos los alumnos de la clase. Él sacaba sin mirar uno y leía el nombre.  
– Duval. – Sterling guiñó el ojo a su novio. – Con Smith. – Hizo una pausa para que Blaine escribiera los nombres. – Thomson con Sterling. – El chico sonrió a su amigo, serían un gran equipo. – Montgomery con Garcia...  
Así siguió nombrando a sus compañeros mientras el moreno apuntaba las parejas en la pizarra.  
– Anderson... – El rubio paró para ver a su amigo escribir su nombre. – Con... No, me he equivocado. – Jeff intentó devolver el papel junto a los otros pero la profesora se lo impidió. Blaine se quedó congelado en el sitio mirando la pizarra. Sólo había un compañero con el que su mejor amigo no querría emparejarlo. El rubio intentaba pensar en algo para cambiar esa pareja. – Por favor, señorita Roberts. Déjeme cambiar de nombre. No me ha importado que a Nick le haya tocado con el chico más guapo de todo Dalton. – El aludido se sonrojó ante ese piropo mientras sus compañeros se reían y silbaban. – Ni tengo problema con que me haya tocado con el insoportable de David.  
– ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – Protestó el afroamericano.  
– Es un sorteo limpio, no acepto manipulaciones salvo que haya una causa. ¿Por qué Anderson no puede hacer el trabajo con esa persona? – La mujer fue tajante.  
El rubio miró a su mejor amigo con pesar. Sin decir nada, el moreno apuntó en la pizarra, justo al lado de su nombre y separados por un guión, su pareja de equipo.

Hummel

Todos miraron a Kurt, que bajó la mirada avergonzado. Eso hizo que nadie se enterara del momento en el que Blaine abandonó el aula.

La profesora buscaba al menor para hablar con él. Lo encontró en un aseo cercano a la clase, vomitando en uno de los retretes.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la mujer, aunque se sintió estúpida por la pregunta.  
– Sí, debí comer algo que me sentó mal. – Mintió el menor incorporándose y tirando de la cadena. Se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca, se limpió la cara y humedeció su nuca para refrescarse un poco.  
– ¿Me cuentas la verdad o fingimos que te creo? – Roberts no creía lo que su alumno había dicho.  
– Mejor finjamos.  
– Blaine. – El joven levantó la mirada, era muy raro que un profesor llamara a un alumno por su nombre en vez de su apellido. – ¿Qué pasa entre Hummel y tú?  
– Larga historia. Nada importante.  
– Si te tiene así, es importante. Me gusta más cuando estás alegre y participativo. Quiero a ese Blaine líder, feliz y luchador de vuelta. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que vuelva?  
– No, nada.  
El menor salió y ella lo siguió. Ambos volvieron al aula y terminaron con la clase. La mujer miraba disimuladamente al ojimiel durante el resto de la hora. Sus compañeros de trabajo tenían razón, algo pasaba. Ya sabían algo, tenía que ver con Hummel pero... ¿Qué era exactamente? Al terminar, vio como los amigos de Anderson lo acompañaban y le demostraban su apoyo y su cariño. Al menos, no estaba solo. 


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **Para variar un poquito, este capítulo se centra en Kurt y no en Blaine... Así podemos saber qué es lo que piensa... Pero no espereis saber por qué actúa así... Aunque creo que hay alguna pista...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: EL FINAL DEL SUFRIMIENTO

Kurt estaba sentado en la sala de estudio de Dalton. Había quedado con Blaine para hacer el trabajo. Esos últimos días estaba confundido. No podía creer que su comportamiento estuviera afectando tanto al moreno. Tal vez se había pasado un poco por lo que había decidido adoptar una nueva posición hacia el ojimiel. Sería indiferente a él. Harían el trabajo y después de eso, no volverían a dirigirse la palabra.

Llevaba un par de minutos cuando vio a Jeff y David que entraban y se sentaban muy cerca de él. Suponía que formaban parte de "la guardia" de Anderson. Luego entró Duval con Smith para que poco después fueran el resto de Warblers con sus compañeros de trabajo. No entendía para qué tanta gente, no iba a hacerle nada a su compañero.

Blaine entró y se sentó al lado del castaño para hacer el trabajo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¡Hola! – Saludó alegre el ojiazul, provocando que el moreno diera un pequeño salto en su asiento. Eso entristeció al más alto. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer que otro le temiera así.

– Hola. – El ojimiel apenas pudo susurrar.

Los dos estuvieron hablando del tema de su proyecto mientras el resto de Warblers hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas. Hummel se sintió mal, le gustaría disculparse con Blaine, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Sus remordimientos le llevaron a observar con detenimiento a su compañero.

Comenzó con su cabello. No sabía si eso era indicación de su estado de ánimo, pero tenía mucha menos gomina que cuando lo conoció. Sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo. Era como si estuvieran vacíos, sin alma. Después unas pronunciadas ojeras antes de llegar a unas mejillas que estaban sonrosadas. Tenía una corta y descuidada barba que indicaba que hacía unos pocos días que no se afeitaba. Su piel se veía descuidada y parecía que el uniforme le quedaba un poco grande. Cuando su vista se fijó en el cinturón lo entendió. Parecía que había adelgazado ya que se notaba que se lo abrochaba un agujero más prieto por lo cedido que tenía otro de los agujeros.

Su mirada siguió bajando y pensamientos inapropiados empezaron a colarse en su mente. Había estado intentando reprimirlos desde que llegó a Dalton. No podía gustarle alguien o enamorarse, menos aun de un chico como Anderson. Esos eran los que más lejos debía tener. Cuando estuviera en Nueva York conocería a alguien como él y sería feliz a su lado.

Terminaron su trabajo y el moreno salió corriendo de allí sin apenas despedirse. Kurt no lo culpó, entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. Él era el monstruo que lo atormentaba día a día. Se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Hunter y Bob eran las personas con las que se relacionaba. Ellos lo habían ayudado a integrarse y conocer la academia y sus costumbres.

– ¿Qué tal el trabajo con ese intento de hombre? – Preguntó Clarington.

– Todos los Warblers estaban montando guardia. – Hummel fingió indiferencia aunque le dolía.

– Me alegra ver que lo has destruido tanto. Ahora podremos conseguir ser los dueños de Dalton. – El castaño dijo maliciosamente.

– ¿Era necesario arruinarle la vida a Anderson? – El hijo del director Bates preguntó.

– Me voy a la práctica de los Warblers. Luego nos vemos. – El ojiazul se levantó y salió de allí. Empezaba a incomodarle la homofobia de Hunter y la tranquilidad con la que Bob observaba las cosas.

Una vez todos los miembros del Glee Club estuvieron en la sala, cerraron las puertas y Wes se levantó. Estuvo dando vueltas por la sala con unos papeles. Se paró frente a Blaine y le dio los folios.

– Son otros institutos donde podrías acabar el curso. Debes elegir uno. Todo está detallado, desde dónde te alojarías hasta lo que haríamos para seguir viéndote. – Anunció el asiático. El ojimiel miró los folios boquiabierto.

– ¿Me estáis alejando de Dalton?

– Nos estamos alejando de un ambiente homofóbico. – Aclaró Sterling.

– Para ir a institutos públicos sin política de cero tolerancia al acoso. – Se enfureció Anderson. – Un momento... ¿Nos estamos?

– Jeff y yo vamos contigo. – Añadió Nick.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron con fuerza. Eso hizo que Kurt tuviera muchos celos. No podía creer que Blaine se llevara la compasión y el apoyo de los Warblers mientras él no tenía nada.

– ¡Cuanto dramatismo! Cambiarse de colegio porque a tu amigo le acosa un compañero... ¿No sois un tanto exagerados? – Hummel decidió intervenir.

– Se llaman principios y amistad. Dos palabras que puede que tú no conozcas pero que nosotros apreciamos. Somos amigos para lo bueno y para lo malo. – El rubio se defendió.

El castaño los observó con tristeza. Tal vez él no sabía lo que era eso.

_Flashback_

_Kurt había tomado la decisión de transferirse y había llegado el momento que tanto temía. Decírselo a sus amigos de New Directions._

– _Chicos, voy a pasar mi último curso en Dalton._

– _Lo entendemos. – Comentó Quinn._

– _Te echaremos de menos. – Añadió Finn._

– _Espero que podamos seguir viéndote. – Esta vez fue Rachel la que habló._

_Fin del Flashback_

Grandes amigos, todavía mantenía contacto con la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, nadie había hecho por él lo que los Warblers habían hecho por Blaine. Tal vez había tenido un momento de debilidad pero no podía dejarse engañar. Anderson se merecía lo que había hecho y Hunter y Bob eran buenos amigos. No debía dudar de eso. Por lo menos, había conseguido su objetivo. Blaine Anderson no volvería a reinar en Dalton.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: McKINLEY

Blaine, Jeff y Nick llegaban al McKinley por primera vez. Comenzaban una nueva etapa de su vida, una que esperaban que pasara pronto. Era mediados de noviembre... ¿Tan malos podían ser los casi ocho meses de curso que quedaban? Los tres amigos se miraron. Hasta no saber que era seguro, no expondrían su homosexualidad.

Aun no habían entrado cuando una chica baja de pelo castaño los abordó.

– ¿Sois nuevos? ¿Vais a último curso? ¿Queréis formar parte del Glee Club? ¿Sois gays? ¿Sois pareja? ¿Sois mudos? ¿Os habéis enamorado de mí? – Habló muy deprisa.

Los tres chicos la miraban aturdidos hasta que un chico demasiado alto pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella.

– Tranquila Rachel. Creo que deberías parar o no llegarán a entrar al McKinley por miedo. Soy Finn Hudson y ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia.

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson y ellos son Jeff Sterling y Nick Duval...

– Os presentamos a nuestros amigos. – Propuso la más baja mirándolos con curiosidad. No sabía dónde, pero los había visto antes.

Después pudieron conocer a todos los miembros del Glee Club y una muy interesante información acerca de los dos mayores homófobos del instituto, Azimio y Karofsky, que iban a estar en los vestuarios después del entrenamiento. Vestuarios donde se encontraba el gimnasio y un maravilloso saco de boxeo.

* * *

Cuando el equipo de fútbol americano terminó el entrenamiento y entró a los vestuarios, se encontraron con Blaine golpeando el saco con todas sus fuerzas. Uno a uno, el ruido de los golpes se escuchaba por todo el lugar y los chicos formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Todos lo miraban con asombro, sus músculos se marcaban con sus movimientos, apenas cubiertos con una camiseta de tirantes blanca. El sudor caía por su bronceada piel haciendo que de vez en cuando se detuviera para pasarse el brazo por la frente para evitar que le llegara a la frente. Terminó su exhibición orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Esperaba haber sido capaz de infundir el suficiente respeto, no miedo, para que les dejaran tranquilos o el acoso no fuera más allá de algún insulto ocasional.

– No sabía que los gays eran capaces de dar esos golpes. Mi hermano es demasiado... Delicado para eso, por así decirlo. No me malinterpretes, lo quiero y respeto su sexualidad... Es sólo que tú eres muy diferente a él. – Finn fue el primero en hablar.

– No sé como será él, no sé que decir a eso. – Anderson miró al más alto sonriendo. – Pero tampoco todos los chicos heterosexuales saben boxear.

– No, claro que no... Siento que he dicho una estupidez... – Hudson miró al suelo.

– Kurt era una princesa... Pero Blaine parece uno de los nuestros. Mientras mantenga la distancia conmigo, no tengo problemas. – Azimio comentó para sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo, nadie le contradijo. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse al ojimiel después de ver sus puños en acción.

– Amigo... – Puck lo rodeó por los hombros. – Acabas de obrar un milagro.

Blaine siguió un rato más boxeando, sus costumbres no cambiarían. Vio que Mike y Puck salían y pensó que era su momento de preguntar.

– ¿Queda alguien dentro? – Preguntó señalando las duchas.

– Nosotros somos los últimos. ¿Por qué? – El asiático lo miró con curiosidad.

– Me ducho solo. No quiero incomodar a nadie. – El más bajo paró el saco, que seguía moviéndose todavía como consecuencia de su último golpe.

– Por si sirve de algo, a mí no me molesta. – Chang dijo sinceramente.

– Ojalá todos penaran como tú. Si veis a Nick y Jeff, decirles que en 15 minutos salgo.

Los dos más altos asintieron y salieron, dejando a Blaine solo en los vestuarios. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el instituto público no era mala opción. Había sido su elección porque volver a casa de sus padres no era una alternativa viable y mudarse a Los Angeles para que su hermano se hiciera cargo de él tampoco. Así que sólo tenía dos opciones, vivir en casa de Wes o en la de Nick. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Y en ese momento no se arrepentía. Tal vez en los otros institutos tampoco habría tenido problemas, pero saber que allí estaría "bien" le tranquilizaba.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Sam y Finn llegaban a encontrarse con Mercedes y Rachel. Habían quedado para una cita doble en el Lima Bean.

– Chicos... ¿Pensáis lo mismo que yo? – Dijo la castaña mientras observaba a Jeff y Nick mirándose con amor y charlando sentados en el exterior del McKinley.

– Si lo que estás pensando es que al café del Lima Bean hay que añadirle un bollo relleno de crema, entonces sí. – Comentó el más alto provocando que todos lo miraran extrañados.

– Mira a Jeff y Nick. Son tan felices juntos, como nosotros. – Siguió hablando la judía.

– Rachel... ¡Claro que lo son! Están enamorados, son pareja... ¿Qué diferencia hay entre su amor y el de una pareja heterosexual? Para ser hija de una pareja gay, eres un poco homófoba. – El rubio saltó, pensando que tenía que defender a los chicos nuevos.

– Sam, amor... Creo que Rachel no se refería a eso. – La morena miró a su novio.

– ¡Por supuesto que no me refería a eso! Lo que estaba pensando es... ¿No queréis lo mismo para Blaine y Kurt?

– Sí, claro que sí, pero... ¿Dónde les encontramos novios? – Hudson se quedó pensativo.

– ¿Es en serio? – Jones se quedó mirando a su amigo.

– ¡Dios! ¿Queréis que intentemos que Blaine y Kurt sean pareja? – Evans acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

– ¡Por fin! – Las dos chicas suspiraron.

– ¿Cuál es el plan Blurt? – Quiso saber Finn.

– ¿Blurt? – Rachel miró a su novio con cara de asco. – ¡No los llames así! Parece que estás vomitando... Blurt – La chica fingió una arcada cuando lo pronunció. – Son Klaine. Es el plan Klaine. Y lo tengo todo pensado...

* * *

Ese fin de semana fueron los Sectionals y los Warblers perdieron frente a New Directions. La salida de Niff y Blaine les había afectado demasiado y todo había sido un desastre. Sin apenas tiempo, Kurt fue el que hizo los solos porque fue el tercero más votado tras las audiciones. Sin embargo, varios Warblers no estaban de acuerdo y apenas participaron. Por las justas fueron doce miembros, ya que Trent se opuso a subirse a un escenario con Hummel.

New Directions no había permitido a los ex alumnos de Dalton participar en esa competición porque apenas llevaban unos días con ellos y no sería justo. Hacía semanas que habían convencido a Lauren para ser el miembro número doce del equipo por lo que no tenían necesidad, al menos en esa competición. Sin embargo, los tres tendrían un papel importante en los Regionales, ese era el trato. Rachel protestó con ese acuerdo, pero Finn se acercó a su oído y le recordó el plan Klaine. La chica se mordió la lengua... "Ojalá me agradezcan los sacrificios que hago por ellos" había sido la frase que la castaña había gritado malhumorada al saber que el solo de la siguiente competición no sería para ella.

* * *

Ese lunes Mr Schue ponía una nueva tarea semanal. Dúos. Todos protestaron porque estaban cansados de ese tipo de temática pero el profesor los sorprendió.

– Los ganadores harán un dúo en los Regionales. Luego Blaine, Nick y Jeff cantarán juntos una canción y para terminar haremos un número grupal.

Rachel se preocupó. Esa era la tarea perfecta para comenzar el plan Klaine pero eso podría arriesgar los Regionales. Finn y ella ganarían el concurso con toda seguridad, pero el plan exigía que hicieran dúo Blaine y el más alto. No le gustaba, pero accedió a seguir con lo planificado y se puso con Artie, ya que era el único disponible. Santana cantaría con Brittany, Quinn con Puck, Mercedes con Sam, Nick con Jeff y Tina con Mike.

* * *

El jueves era el último día que Blaine y Finn podían ensayar. Durante toda la semana habían estado ensayando en el auditorio pero ese día iban a practicar más horas, por lo que fueron a casa del más alto. Después de varios arreglos de última hora, llegó Carole y los saludó.

– ¿Te quedas a cenar? En un rato llegará Kurt. Mañana no tiene clase. Así lo conoces. – Ofreció el líder de New Directions.

– No sé... – Anderson tenía dudas. Pensaba que era estúpido tenerle miedo al hermano de su amigo. Su apellido sería el mismo y Kurt Hudson evidentemente no era Kurt Hummel. Mucho menos si, como le habían dicho, el chico era gay. Sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo y no creía que el desconocido se sintiera a gusto con un intruso en la cena. – Tal vez otro día.

Dos minutos después llegó Kurt. Anderson y él se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba ver al otro en ese lugar.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Por fin llegas! Quiero presentarte a Blaine. Es un nuevo estudiante del McKinley. Él es mi hermano Kurt. – Finn dijo excesivamente alegre.

– Ho... Hola. – El castaño se sonrojó y lo saludó tímidamente.

– Hola. – La voz del moreno no sonaba mucho más firme. – Me tengo que ir... Nos vemos otro día.

Anderson salió huyendo de allí. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Se detuvo a tres manzanas de allí y llamó a Nick para que fuera a buscarlo. Las piernas le temblaban y no se creía capaz de andar hasta casa de su amigo. Intentaba recordar todo lo que le habían contado del Warbler. Era un chico gay que se había tenido que transferir del McKinley por el bulling de Azimio y Karofsky, al llegar a Dalton, le hizo bulling a Blaine y luego él provocó admiración en los dos futbolistas con su exhibición de boxeo... ¿Algo de eso tenía sentido? Lo que sí tenía claro, es que no quería ver a Kurt nunca más, aunque eso supusiera distanciarse de Finn y del resto de New Directions. Por suerte, sabía que Jeff y Nick estarían a su lado.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: CADA COSA EN SU LUGAR

Blaine y Finn estaban esperando que la reunión del Glee Club comenzara para presentar su canción. Sin embargo, todos los planes del más bajo se destruyeron cuando vio a Kurt entrar al salón. Todos sus amigos se levantaron para abrazarlo y saludarlo. La felicidad parecía envolver a todos, incluso a Mr Schue cuando entró. Anderson notó las manos de Jeff y Nick en su espalda, indicándole que no estaba solo, que no se tenía que enfrentar por su cuenta a sus temores.

– No estoy aquí para una visita de cortesía, estoy aquí para pedir perdón. – Dijo el castaño.

– No tienes que pedirnos perdón, sabemos que tenías que dejar el McKinley. – Aclaró Rachel con dulzura.

– Las disculpas no son para ti, son para Blaine. – Comentó el ojiazul. Todos miraban al moreno sorprendidos. No entendían de qué hablaba.

– No quiero tus disculpas. Me vale con que estés lejos de mí. – La voz del moreno sonó fría y distante, muy diferente a su tono habitual.

– Lo entiendo, pero antes de irme de tu vida, déjame que te explique. – Hummel suplicó.

– ¿Me diste la oportunidad de dialogar cuando me sacaste de Dalton? Perdona, pero no me interesa nada de ti. Sigue tu vida, yo lo haré con la mía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ibais a Dalton? – Finn se levantó. Estaba confundido.

– Sí, estudiábamos allí. – Jeff intervino.

– Pero... No lo entiendo. Os fuisteis porque había un homófobo que le hacía daño a Blaine. Kurt, debes volver al McKinley, no puedes estar allí. Nosotros no podemos protegerte en Dalton. – El más alto de New Directions empezó a hablar deprisa.

– No es necesario. – Nick se adelantó a todos y siguió con un tono de odio en su voz. – Kurt es el motivo por el que nosotros estamos aquí. ¿Verdad, Kurt?

El castaño sintió la mirada de todos los allí presentes. Le dolía pero tenía que reconocerlo.

– Así es, yo agredí a Blaine y lo insulté hasta que tuvo que irse de Dalton.

Lo que más le dolió a Hummel después de su confesión fue la mirada triste y decepcionada de sus amigos. Todos empezaron a gritarle. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿En qué pensaba?

Blaine salió de allí y se dirigió a las gradas del campo de fútbol. Se sentó allí sin saber por qué, pero era algo habitual en él. Cuando se sentía agobiado, observaba uno de los palos del campo, recordando sus peores momentos para repetirse a sí mismo que había avanzado, que tenía una vida mejor. Estaba tan concentrado que no sintió que Kurt se sentaba justo detrás de él.

– Lo siento. – Repitió el castaño. Poco a poco, el resto de New Directions e incluso Mr Schue se acercaron a ellos lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación, aunque les dejaron su espacio.

– Ni quiero ni necesito tus disculpas o tus excusas. – El moreno no sonó tan firme como habría deseado. Seguía dándole la espalda, no quería verlo.

– Sé que piensas que no tengo justificación y que no soy buena persona. Sólo te pido cinco minutos de tu tiempo para cerrar esa herida. – El ojiazul ignoró todo lo dicho.

– Tienes cinco minutos antes de desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.

– Cuando llegué a Dalton tenía miedo de que me pasara como aquí, de que me agredieran, de convertirme en el blanco de las burlas. Conocí a Hunter y Bates y fueron muy amables conmigo, pero pronto noté la homofobia de Clarington. – El más alto suspiró.

– Lo sé, nunca lo ha disimulado muy bien. – El ojimiel notó que sus manos temblaban, levantó la vista hasta localizar a Jeff a unos metros de él, que le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

– Antes del discurso de bienvenida, él ya me había hablado de ti. Me contó que eras el dueño de Dalton, gay y con todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear. Eso me dolió mucho. Estuve tres años en el McKinley con todos sabiendo que soy gay y nunca tuve nada. Me costó mucho encontrar personas que me aceptaban tal cual soy. – Hummel siguió con su explicación.

– Pero lo hiciste. Durante las dos semanas que he estado aquí, no he parado de escuchar cosas de ti. Te he conocido mucho mejor estas dos semanas que en los casi tres meses que estuve en Dalton contigo. – El más bajo comentó, haciendo que el otro se emocionara.

– No lo entiendes. Se suponía que tenía que acostumbrarme a enfrentarme a determinadas cosas yo solo. Que tenía que aguantar los insultos, agresiones y amenazas de Azimio y Karofsky. Mi liberación sería Nueva York. De repente, vi que tú no habías tenido que hacer nada solo y nadie te había dañado. Tenías a Nick y Jeff que compartían tus problemas. Te entendían de una manera que ninguno de mis amigos podía hacerlo.

– Así que decidiste que lo mejor era hacerme daño para que supiera lo que es sentirse miserable. – Anderson soltó con todo el veneno que pudo.

– Tu vida era perfecta. Y cuando empezaste a coquetear conmigo me sentí mal. No podías conseguir todo lo que querías, algo tenía que salirte mal. Tal vez era un pensamiento erróneo, pero sentía que debía mostrarte lo que es el dolor. – Kurt bajó la mirada. – Además, Hunter me había dicho que planeaba destruirte para ser el más popular. Pensé que ser amigo suyo supondría una garantía para mí. Sería popular aunque fuera por un tiempo. No tendría que aguantar la mierda de nadie.

– ¡Eres imbécil! – Jeff gritó. Nick tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza porque quería agredir al castaño. – ¿Tú que sabes de la vida de Blaine? Decidiste que su vida era perfecta ¿en base a qué?, a unos rumores estúpidos de Dalton. Ojalá nunca tengas que sufrir lo que él tuvo que afrontar porque eso no te lo deseo ni a ti. Porque algunos, a pesar del odio, tenemos corazón.

El rubio se tranquilizó cuando miró los ojos del moreno que le indicaban que había sido suficiente, que él necesitaba terminar esa conversación.

– ¿Querías ser popular y pasar seguro tu último año? Estuve coqueteando contigo, me gustabas mucho. Esa tarde, mis amigos te habrían aceptado en el grupo, habrías sido un Warbler sin ninguna duda. Habría estado intentando conquistarte durante un tiempo, toda la academia lo habría notado y, al final, habrías sido "el novio de Blaine Anderson" o "el chico que rechazó a Blaine Anderson a pesar de ser gay", dos títulos que habrían asegurado tu futuro en Dalton.

– No lo sabía... No lo pensé... – Algo en el corazón del ojiazul se rompió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Novio de Blaine Anderson? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan bien?

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó el ojimiel, todos lo observaron.

– Claro. Lo que sea.

– No juzgues a nadie por los rumores que escuches o por su apariencia. Hay mucho más detrás de las personas. Yo no soy un pretencioso y arrogante niño rico que va a una academia cara y es el dueño de todo. Mi vida dista mucho de ser perfecta y, si no fuera por Jeff y Nick, te aseguro que te cambiaría mi vida por la tuya sin lugar a dudas.

Anderson se levantó y fue directamente a los brazos de Sterling y Duval. Los tres amigos se alejaron de las gradas. Tina, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike y Sam estaban en su camino y acariciaron la espalda de Blaine, en una muestra de apoyo e intentando hacerle llegar el mensaje de que ellos lo apoyaban también. Hummel sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre él mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que había contenido.

– No lo entiendo Kurt. Le has hecho a Blaine lo que Karofsky y Azimio hicieron contigo. ¿Eres consciente de que eres como ellos? – Preguntó Finn.

– Me acabo de dar cuenta. – Susurró el castaño.

– Genial Porcelana. Pensé que eras una buena persona, un ejemplo, alguien fuerte y respetuoso. Acabo de darme cuenta de que nos has engañado durante tres años. – Santana sonó tajante. – No sé si estoy preparada para estar contigo. Tal vez te moleste porque soy lesbiana y no quiero aguantar mierda de nadie. Y no te acerques a Brittany, no te permitiré que la dañes.

La morena agarró la mano de su novia y se alejaron de allí. El resto de New Directions las siguieron, todos excepto Puck.

– La has cagado. – Noah se sentó junto a su amigo y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro.

– Lo sé... ¿Por qué no estás enfadado? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Digamos que pienso que mereces una segunda oportunidad, del mismo modo que yo la tuve. Además, creo que tienes suficiente castigo con lo tuyo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber el más bajo.

– A que te gusta Anderson y que te sientes como una mierda por todo lo que le has hecho.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Hummel lloró en los brazos de su amigo, que lo abrazó sin miedo. No le importaba si los miembros del equipo lo encontraban así. Un amigo lo necesitaba y si de algo se enorgullecía Puckerman en su vida, era en que intentaba ser fiel a sus amigos, al menos desde que casi pierde a Finn por un estúpido error. Su mente empezó a pensar en maneras de ayudar a Kurt y a Blaine. Necesitaban encontrar la paz. Puede que ni siquiera llegaran a ser amigos, pero el castaño necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo y el moreno necesitaba superar ese episodio de su vida e intentar que lo fortaleciera, en vez de destruirlo. La pregunta era... ¿Cómo?


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los maravillosos comentarios. Tengo un nuevo fic Blam y Coopbastian, por si os quereis pasar a leerlo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: NO ME LO MERECÍA (PARTE 1)

Al día siguiente, Finn llamó a Blaine. Kurt saldría con sus amigos de Dalton y pensó que sería una oportunidad para hablar de lo sucedido. El más alto necesitaba saber con más detalle lo que había pasado, necesitaba entender, no podía juzgar a su hermanastro tan a la ligera. El ojimiel aceptó la invitación sin mucho ánimo, no quería exponerse a encontrarse con Hummel otra vez.

Anderson iba caminando en dirección a la casa de su amigo cuando escuchó unos gritos. Corrió hacia el lugar y vio a dos hombres corpulentos y musculosos pegándole a un chico tumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal que se protegía la cabeza con los brazos.

– Marica de mierda. Las mierdas como tú deben morir. – Exclamó uno de los dos agresores.

– Los que deberían desaparecer de la tierra son los cabernícolas como tú. – Interrumpió el moreno.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Conoces a esta mierda? – El desconocido levantó la cabeza del joven que estaba en el suelo. A Blaine se le encogió el corazón. Era Kurt, con el labio partido y un círculo rojo en el ojo que sabía que pronto se pondría morado.

– Sí lo conozco y os exijo que lo dejéis. – Gritó el ojimiel intentando parecer calmado.

– ¿Eres un marica como él? – Preguntó el otro.

Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a responder, uno de ellos intentó golpearle pero él consiguió evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, el otro lo sujetó con fuerza para que esa vez el puño sí impactara en su cara. Recibió varios golpes más antes de ser empujado contra Hummel, que seguía sin moverse de allí. El ojiazul lo rodeó con sus brazos, en un intento de protegerlo. Se asustó al ver que estaba inconsciente, pero se tranquilizó un poco al notar su pulso. Los agresores se escaparon de allí al escuchar las sirenas de un coche de policía.

Una vecina jubilada había llamado a la comisaría al ver que agredían al castaño. Era mayor y no podía intervenir, pero sí podía avisar a alguien para que fuera a ayudarlos. Los agentes se acercaron a Kurt y Blaine y llamaron a una ambulancia.

* * *

Burt llegó al hospital para buscar a su hijo. Le habían avisado que no tenía nada grave y que sólo debía firmar su alta y llevarlo a casa, por lo que decidió no avisar a Finn o Carole. Cuando entró en la habitación donde estaba el menor, se apresuró a abrazarlo.

– Estoy bien, papá. Blaine llegó y evitó que me hicieran más daño. – El castaño estaba nervioso, pero tenía que consolar a su padre. – Sólo tengo algunos moratones y una herida en el labio.

– ¿Blaine? ¿El amigo de Finn? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Sí, apareció cuando me estaban pegando y se enfrentó a ellos. ¿Puedes ir a ver como está? No me han dicho nada y estaba inconsciente cuando vino la ambulancia. – Se sentía angustiado al no haber sido informado del estado de su amigo.

* * *

Burt se acercó a la recepción y preguntó en el centro de información por Blaine Anderson. La chica que estaba al otro lado del mostrador se quedó mirándolo.

– ¿Eres familiar? – Quiso saber la mujer.

– No. Es amigo de uno de mis hijos y mi otro hijo estaba siendo agredido cuando intervino él. Quería saber si está bien. – Aclaró el señor Hummel.

– Avisaré al doctor. – La joven realizó una llamada y luego le indicó que esperara en una silla.

Poco después, un médico se acercó a la recepción y la chica señaló a Burt.

– Disculpe. ¿Conoce usted a Blaine Anderson? – Quiso saber el doctor.

– Sí, es amigo de mi hijo. ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Hummel.

– Está bien, está consciente. Tiene moratones aunque lo que nos preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza, no creemos que sea grave pero nos tememos que una vez le demos el alta no reciba los cuidados que necesita.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Hemos avisado a sus padres y no van a venir. Dijeron algo así como que sería mejor que no lo tratáramos para que hubiera un gay menos en el mundo. Intentamos razonar con ellos, pero dijeron que llevaban dos años sin verlo y que no querían saber nada de él. No se lo hemos dicho a él porque no queremos que le afecte. ¿Sabe dónde vive o quién se encarga de cuidarlo?

– No lo sé, pero nosotros podemos llevarlo a mi casa y cuidarlo hasta que se recupere. – El mecánico ofreció, apenado al escuchar que los padres del chico lo rechazaban por ser gay.

* * *

– Hola chico. Tengo buenas noticias. Blaine está bien y le van a dar el alta, vendrá a casa con nosotros. – Informó Burt a su hijo cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación.

– ¿Y eso? ¿No vienen sus padres a buscarlo? – Preguntó Kurt incómodo.

– No, al parecer son unos asquerosos homófobos que no quieren saber nada de él. Kurt, sé que no te lo tengo que pedir, pero espero que seas comprensivo con Blaine. No debe de ser fácil para él y necesita apoyo y cariño. Sé que no hace falta que lo diga, sé que vas a hacer lo correcto.

El castaño estuvo a punto de llorar. Su padre lo interpretó como una reacción a la triste historia de Blaine pero realmente era porque se sentía culpable.

_Mi vida dista mucho de ser perfecta y, si no fuera por Jeff y Nick, te aseguro que te cambiaría mi vida por la tuya sin lugar a dudas._

Esas palabras del más bajo regresaron a su memoria en ese momento. Kurt entendió que él tenía a su padre, a su hermanastro y a Carole a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente. Pero el ojimiel no tenía a nadie.

Lo peor de todo para el menor fue que sentía como su padre confiaba en él, en que siempre haría lo correcto y él sabía que no era así. Temía que su padre se enterara de su historia con Anderson porque no querría ver la decepción que eso le causaría. Pero si el moreno iba a su casa, seguro que algo malo pasaría ya que no lo había perdonado y no quería verlo.

Una enfermera entró arrastrando a Blaine en una silla de ruedas. El moreno miró tímida y disimuladamente a Kurt. Le habían explicado que el padre de un amigo se había ofrecido a cuidarlo y por su mente sólo pasó el que el señor Duval se hubiera enterado de una u otra manera de su ingreso. En ese momento, no podía imaginar que el padre de su mayor pesadilla fuera esa persona que lo cuidaría.

– Bueno, chicos. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Burt, Blaine y Kurt llegaron a casa de la familia Hummel-Hudson. Finn salió a ayudar a su amigo a caminar mientras el mayor hacía lo mismo con su hijo. A pesar de que no estaban graves, los golpes les impedían moverse con libertad. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en la habitación del ojiazul a solas. Decidieron poner una película después de que el moreno hablara con Nick. Eligieron una de acción, por lo que el estudiante de Dalton protestó. Sin embargo, estuvieron tranquilos hasta la hora de la cena.

Durante la cena, todos evitaron el tema de lo ocurrido con los padres de Anderson.

– Podéis preguntarme, no me afecta. Al menos, no como antes. – Exclamó el ojimiel.

– ¿Tus padres te rechazaron sólo por ser gay? – Quiso saber Carole. Su tono de voz era dulce.

– Ojalá todo hubiera sido un "no te aceptamos, vete de nuestra casa"...

El más bajo relató todo lo ocurrido en el último día que estuvo en el Carmel. La señora Hudson gritó varias veces, Kurt estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Finn apretaba con fuerza los puños, intentando controlar su furia y Burt... Simplemente había perdido el color de su cara, se había quedado realmente impresionado.

– A la mañana siguiente el director les dijo a mis padres que lo más seguro era llevarme a Dalton. Para ellos fue lo mejor, estaba allí interno, no salía los fines de semana y las vacaciones me iba con mi hermano a Los Angeles.

– Lo siento. Nadie debería pasar por algo tan triste. – La mujer acarició la mano del menor. – Aquí nos tienes si nos necesitas para lo que sea.

– Es curioso. Alguien hace poco me dijo que mi vida era perfecta y es que en Dalton así lo creían. Cuando llegué estaba asustado y me costaba relacionarme con los demás, pero los Warblers fueron mi refugio. Acabé siendo el más popular de la academia, realmente fue un cambio difícil pero sólo mis amigos sabían como soy realmente. Los rumores sobre mi vida circulaban sin cesar. Desde que tenía varios novios hasta que había conseguido un contrato para ir en una gira de un cantante famoso tras graduarme. Cualquier cosa para hacerme ver como el hombre perfecto con la vida perfecta.

– Pero estabas solo, como Kurt lo estaba en el McKinley. – Dijo Burt.

– No realmente, siempre he tenido a Jeff y Nick, mis mejores amigos. – Aclaró el ojimiel. – Vivo con ellos.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste de Dalton? – Carole se interesó.

– Necesitaba alejarme de allí, tuve varios problemas con la dirección. – Las palabras del más bajo no eran mentira. Parte de su problema era que el director no lo había creído. – Pensó que era un mentiroso y me castigó dos veces sin motivo, haciendo que ambos problemas estuvieran en mi expediente.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: NO ME LO MERECÍA (PARTE 2)

Después de cenar, Blaine subió a darse una ducha para relajarse. El día había sido duro y la noche sería peor. Burt, Carole, Finn y Kurt aun discutían donde dormiría. Los adultos veían más lógico que lo hiciera con el castaño para que los dos heridos estuvieran juntos y porque consideraban que, si había algún problema por la noche, el más alto no se enteraría porque una vez se dormía, era muy difícil de despertar. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes alegaban que debía dormir en la habitación de Hudson. Al principio no tenían argumento, hasta que al ojiazul se le ocurrió decir que no podían hacer que Anderson o él durmieran en una cama inchable incómoda después de lo pasado ese día.

Cuando el moreno salió del baño, Hummel estaba esperándolo. El ojimiel llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de Kurt a los que les había doblado el bajo para no arrastrarlo.

– Mi ropa te queda perfecta. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– Gracias. Vamos con todos. – Pidió el más bajo.

– Antes de nada, quiero pedirte perdón.

– Ya lo has hecho, varias veces, pero lo que ha pasado hoy no cambia nada.

– Por favor. Sólo quiero hablar...

– ¡Y yo quiero que me dejes en paz! – Anderson gritó.

Los dos se estuvieron mirando por un minuto, hasta que Burt llegó junto a ellos.

– Los dos a la cocina, ¡ya! – Dijo el mayor.

Los dos menores obedecieron y vieron como Finn y Carole se unieron a ellos.

– Quiero saber que pasa. Me ocultáis algo y no sé qué es. – El señor Hummel miraba a los tres chicos.

– No sé de que hablas. – Kurt intentó aparentar normalidad, pero no podía.

– No vamos a salir de aquí mientras no me lo digáis. – El mayor siguió.

Durante casi una hora, los tres chicos estuvieron aguantando el interrogatorio, pero llegó un momento en el que Hudson no pudo más y acabó confesando todo lo ocurrido. Al menos lo que él sabía.

– No me puedo creer que mi propio hijo, después de todo lo que sufrió en el McKinley, hiciera algo como eso. Estoy muy decepcionado. No conozco a mi hijo. – Burt confesó cuando el hijo de su mujer acabó su explicación.

Kurt sintió ganas de llorar, le dolía ver la decepción en su padre, le dolía que sintiera que no lo conocía porque él seguía siendo el mismo. Sólo cometió un error y no entendía por qué era tan difícil de perdonar. Puck tenía razón, él merecía una segunda oportunidad.

– Lo siento papá. Me dejé llevar por dos malas personas.

– No es a mí al que debes pedir perdón. – El mayor fue tajante.

– Pero Blaine no lo acepta. – Se excusó el ojiazul.

– ¿Me dejarás en paz si te perdono? – El moreno casi gritó. Todos miraron a los chicos.

– Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero, que me perdonaras y me dieras una oportunidad.

– Y a mí me gustaría que no hubiera homófobos en la tierra, pero eso no va a pasar pronto, ¿no crees?

– Esto es lo que haremos. – Burt interrumpió. – El lunes Kurt y yo iremos a hablar con el director de Dalton y confesará todo lo que te ha hecho y aceptará el castigo que le impongan. Por mi parte, te impondré otro castigo. – Miró a su hijo. – Blaine está en su derecho de no perdonarte pero vais a intentar conocer y entender al otro. Creo que podríais ser buenos amigos, tenéis muchas cosas en común. Pero no va a ser tan sencillo, te tendrás que ganar el perdón con acciones. Las palabras no son suficientes. ¿Os parece bien?

– Sí. – Finn dijo. Sabía que no iba con él pero quería que todo se solucionara tanto como los demás.

– Supongo que sí. – Anderson susurró.

– Sí. ¿Cuál será mi castigo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Nada de comprar ropa salvo que sea estrictamente necesario durante tres meses.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Vas a estar sin móvil y sin Internet un mes y me ayudarás en el taller todas las tardes hasta que yo diga.

Hummel sólo pudo aceptar el castigo. Sabía que se lo merecía y que no tenía sentido protestar.

– ¿Sabe que en el momento en el que Kurt confiese lo van a expulsar de Dalton? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Es un castigo que debe afrontar. – El adulto añadió.

– ¿A dónde lo transferirá? – Insistió el más bajo.

– McKinley.

* * *

Nick y Jeff estaban en casa del moreno. Ambos estaban preocupados. Blaine les había contado lo sucedido y eso no les agradaba. Finalmente pasaría la noche en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, pero al día siguiente irían a buscarlo.

– No sé si podré dormir. – Protestó el rubio.

– Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado.

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que volvamos a Dalton en caso de que Kurt se transfiera al McKinley?

– Sería muy difícil. Dos transferencias en nuestro año senior es complicado. Además, los Warblers fueron eliminados y Blaine no asistió a una pelea de boxeo, yo a una carrera y tú a una competición de natación por lo que fuimos eliminados. Allá no nos queda ningún club con el que mejorar nuestro curriculum y tenemos grandes ambiciones. No creo que Columbia, Juilliart o la NYU acepten alumnos sin actividades extracurriculares en su último curso. – El moreno abrazó a su novio.

– ¿Por qué soñamos tan alto? ¿No podríamos haber aspirado a la Universidad de Ohio? Seguro que así podríamos volver a Dalton.

– ¿Crees que tú serías feliz sin ser escritor? ¿Crees que Blaine encontraría otro sueño a parte de la música? ¿Crees que yo podría hacer otra cosa distinta a proteger a chicos que han pasado lo mismo que tú o Blaine siendo un abogado?

– ¡Ey! En Ohio puedes estudiar derecho. – Sterling golpeó suavemente el brazo de su pareja.

– Sí, pero vosotros no podríais hacer lo que queréis y yo no sería feliz viendo como renunciáis a vuestros sueños.

– ¿Suena raro que confíe en Karofsky y Azimio para que Kurt no se acerque a nosotros?

– No es raro. Blaine se los ha ganado. Han visto que se puede ser gay y una gran persona. – Duval comentó.

– Mejor dicho, han visto que se puede ser gay y saber golpear.

La pareja comenzó a reír. Era verdad que los dos jugadores de fútbol americano habían congeniado con el ojimiel. Como ellos siempre decían, no había nadie que se resistiera al encanto de Anderson si se tomaba la molestia de conocerlo un poco y se olvidaban de prejuicios sobre su homosexualidad.

* * *

– Señor Hummel, lo que me cuenta es algo muy grave. – El director de Dalton estaba sentado frente a Kurt y Burt en su despacho. El padre dejó que su hijo fuera el que hablara. Por una vez, él no lo ayudaría, debía enfrentarse sólo a las consecuencias de sus actos.

– Lo sé y lo siento mucho. – El menor se disculpó.

– Una disculpa no sirve. Blaine tuvo que salir de Dalton por su acoso y eso no es buena imagen para una academia que presume de tolerancia cero con el acoso.

– Lo siento.

– Creo que entenderá que no puede seguir estudiando en Dalton después de lo sucedido. Eso sería dar un mensaje equivocado al alumnado. Aquí no se puede acosar y agredir a un compañero sin consecuencias.

– Lo sé.

– Le daré el día de hoy para que recoja sus cosas. A partir de mañana ya no será alumno de Dalton.

Kurt tardó tres horas en preparar las maletas con todas las cosas que había guardado en la academia. Se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no volvería más a ese lugar en el que tan seguro se había sentido. Al día siguiente volvería al McKinley y eso no era algo que lo entusiasmara. Karofsky y Azimio seguían allí. A lo que ahora debía añadir a Blaine, Nick y Jeff. Tampoco sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos. La última vez todos estaban enfadados con él. Era cierto que parecía que Finn había suavizado su comportamiento desde que habían hablado todos esa noche, pero no sabía si los demás tendrían la misma opinión. ¿Tan malo sería volver a su antiguo instituto?


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: EL REGRESO

Kurt volvía al McKinley después de su etapa en Dalton. Como era de esperar, Karofsky y Azimio lo recibieron con un empujón contra los casilleros. No se lo podía creer pero las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como le gustaría. El día fue tranquilo, sin muchos más sobresaltos, pero llegó el momento que temía. Tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano a los vestuarios. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que el equipo comenzaba a entrar, así que decidió esperar en un lugar donde no podía ver a los jugadores pero que podía escuchar la conversación.

– Lo siento, me retrasé. En dos minutos me voy. – Blaine comentó mientras se ponía la camiseta interior.

– Tranquilo, no hay problema. El vestuario es tan tuyo como nuestro. – Azimio dijo.

– ¿No os importa? Entendería que os incomode... – El ojimiel comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

– Eres uno de los nuestros. – Puckerman se acercó a su amigo y se quitó la camiseta. – Además, no tengo problema con que me mires. Sé que soy irresistible.

– No eres mi tipo. – Anderson respondió sin pensar.

– ¿Y quién es tu tipo? – Preguntó Karofsky.

– ¡Eso! ¿Quién te gusta? – Finn se sentó al lado de Blaine.

– Taylor Lautner es un actor muy sexy. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¡Hablamos del equipo de fútbol! – Mike se sentó al otro lado.

– No me vais a hacer decir cuál es el chico que más me gusta del equipo, ¿verdad?

– Sí. – Todos respondieron al unísono.

– No me pidáis eso. – Anderson escondió su cara tras sus manos.

– Nadie se sentirá ofendido, al contrario, yo me sentiría alagado. – Azimio informó.

– Ok... El que más me atrae es Sam... – El ojimiel estaba rojo como un tomate. Todos rieron.

– Ya sabía yo que soy irresistible. – El rubio dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta.

Los jugadores se fueron a las duchas mientras Blaine terminaba de vestirse. Recogió sus cosas y salió de los vestuarios. Allí se cruzó con Kurt que había escuchado todo y lo miraba con odio. El moreno seguía sintiéndose mal cuando veía esa expresión, por lo que aceleró el paso, para alejarse de él.

Finn salió un rato después y se encontró con su hermanastro.

– ¿Vamos a casa? – Preguntó el más alto.

– ¿Por qué todos os lleváis tan bien con Blaine? – El ojiazul no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

– Tiene los gustos muy parecidos a los nuestros. Es cierto que le interesa la moda y los musicales de Broadway, pero también le gustan los coches, el deporte, el cine de acción... Ya sabes, cosas de chicos. – Hudson explicó.

– Yo soy un chico y no me gustan esas cosas. – Hummel empezaba a enfadarse.

– Por eso estás más a gusto en compañía de las chicas.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no lo convencieron. Seguía sin entender que para Blaine todo fuera más fácil.

* * *

La reunión del miércoles del Glee Club estuvo llena de sorpresas para Kurt. La primera fue saber que Blaine, Nick y Jeff cantarían una canción en los Regionales. El dúo sería de Rachel y Artie y luego todos cantarían una canción grupal. La segunda fue ver como varios de sus amigos parecían adorar al moreno. Sam y Mike se divertían y bromeaban con los chicos de Dalton. Brittany y Anderson fueron los coros de Santana en la canción que cantaba ese día, además de que tocó la guitarra para la canción.

No le gustaba porque sentía que Blaine le había robado su sitio. Como siempre, el ojimiel era el exitoso y él era el fracasado.

Sin embargo, su ánimo mejoró cuando acabó la clase.

– Antes de que salgáis quería decir algo. – Puck se puso delante de todos. – Kurt ha vuelto al McKinley y creo que deberíamos celebrarlo con una fiesta.

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a planear lo que harían ese viernes.

– ¿Vais a ir? – Sam les preguntó a Nick, Jeff y Blaine antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros saliera. Todos observaron la situación.

– Tengo cosas que hacer, no voy a ir. – El moreno se inventó una excusa.

– Yo tengo que ayudarlo. – El rubio rápidamente añadió.

– No os vais a librar. – Noah se acercó a ellos. – Es obligatorio para todos.

* * *

La fiesta llegó y todos los miembros de New Directions acudieron a ella. La música sonaba fuerte y había bebidas alcohólicas por todos los sitios. Los chicos bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Uno de los que más había bebido era Blaine. No había podido librarse de acudir a la fiesta así que intentaba que el alcohol nublara su cerebro. Nick estaba incómodo ya que tenía a sus dos mejores amigos totalmente borrachos.

– Deberíamos jugar a la botella. – Puck propuso.

– ¡Sí! – Rachel gritó apenas manteniéndose en pie.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo en círculo. Quinn giró la botella y le tocó besar a Santana. Puck hizo algunos sonidos un tanto obscenos por lo que se ganó un mal gesto de la latina antes de juntar sus labios a los de su amiga. Después, Sam y Rachel se dieron un rápido pico para no incomodar a sus parejas. A Nick le tocó besar a Brittany sin embargo, el primer momento raro se produjo cuando la botella girada por Jeff señaló a Puck. Todos los chicos se rieron y esperaron el beso de los dos. Noah se separó en cuanto sus labios se rozaron.

El siguiente en hacer rodar la botella fue Blaine. Al principio estaba animado pero cuando se detuvo, el color de sus mejillas desapareció. Santana rápidamente movió la botella para que apuntara a Mercedes, que estaba sentada al lado de Kurt.

– No se puede mover. – Declaró Puckerman. Ni en sus mejores planes había imaginado que conseguiría un beso de sus dos amigos. Quería acercarlos y no podría salirle mejor.

– Pero como lo he hecho, Blaine vuelve a girar la botella. – La latina anunció.

– Todos sabemos que le ha tocado Kurt así que debe besarlo. – El judío insistió.

Sin saber como, una discusión empezó entre varios de los chicos. Santana, Brittany, Nick y Jeff eran los que defendían que Anderson tirara otra vez. Rachel, Mercedes, Puck y Quinn querían que los dos ex alumnos de Dalton se besaran.

El castaño estaba asombrado. Entendía que para Blaine fuera difícil besarlo pero no era más que un juego. Buscó con su mirada los ojos color ámbar y vio como tenían algo de miedo. Hummel se acercó al moreno gateando y se quedó frente a él.

– No te voy a hacer daño y es sólo un estúpido juego.

– Yo... – El moreno apartó la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando. – Ok...

Los labios de Anderson se juntaron a los de Kurt por primera vez. El castaño sintió que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como si por fin hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Su corazón se había acelerado y su cuerpo se había vuelto gelatina. Por su parte, Blaine se sentía extraño. Jamás pensó que le gustara un beso del ojiazul. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo algo en su interior, algo que no había sentido antes pero que se oponía a pensar que fuera amor. Intentó justificarlo aunque no pudo. Él había besado a Jeff antes de que éste saliera con Nick pero lo que sentía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a lo que sintió entonces.

Todos a su alrededor los miraban sorprendidos. El beso estaba durando más de lo normal en esos casos pero nadie se atrevía a moverse para no interrumpir el momento. Los dos jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Las mejillas del más bajo estaban rojas y dedicó una mirada fugaz a Jeff y Nick que lo miraban con cariño. Ambos recordaban que su amigo se había sentido atraído por el ojiazul.

– Algo me dice que esto va a acabar muy mal. – Susurró Sterling al oído de su novio.

– O muy bien.

Duval se fijó en las reacciones de Kurt al beso y algo le decía que no le había desagradado.

* * *

El teléfono móvil de Blaine sonó el día después de la fiesta mientras el joven estaba durmiendo. Gruño por la interrupción de su sueño y por el dolor de cabeza. Se movió despacio hasta alcanzar el aparato.

– ¿Diga?

– Blaine, soy Cooper. He hablado con el director del McKinley y he llegado a un acuerdo con él. Vendrás a Los Angeles el lunes por la tarde para pasar las vacaciones de navidad.

– Pero aun falta una semana de clase.

– Por eso tuve que pedirle permiso. No habrá problema, todo está solucionado con tus profesores y todo. Y es todo lo que he podido adelantarlo. Al parecer tienes un examen el lunes a primera hora. Si no fuera por eso ya estarías de camino. Tengo muchas ganas de verte Squirrel.

El moreno sonrió, le encantaba que su hermano se preocupara por él.

– Yo también tengo ganas de verte.


End file.
